Un monde sans danger
by CATHARSlS
Summary: Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, et Bokuto. Un groupe d'amis soudés, quatre internes coincés dans un lycée un peu paumé. Puis un jour, Oikawa découvre une vielle usine abandonnée, ainsi qu'un ordinateur incroyable à l'intérieur. Un supercalculateur. C'est là qu'il fait la rencontre d'Akaashi, l'IA qui se trouve dans le monde que renferme l'unité centrale de ce dernier. Code Lyoko!UA
1. Chapter 1

**Un monde sans danger**

 **Fandom** : Haikyuu !

 **Paring** : Iwaizumi/Oikawa, Bokuto/Akaashi, Kuroo/Daishou

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif.

 **Taille** : 20 334 mots.

Débutée le 17/10/2018.

Terminée le 21/11/2018.

(Ouais, j'ai fait une pause de trois semaines dans la rédaction mdrr, quel escargot)

 **Résumé** :

UA Code Lyoko.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, et Bokuto. Un groupe d'amis soudés, quatre internes coincés dans un lycée un peu paumé. Puis un jour, Oikawa découvre une vielle usine abandonnée, ainsi qu'un ordinateur incroyable à l'intérieur. Un supercalculateur. C'est là qu'il fait la rencontre d'Akaashi, l'IA qui se trouve dans le monde que renferme l'unité centrale de ce dernier.

Mais dans son groupe, les secrets ne restent jamais des secrets bien longtemps, surtout pas lorsqu'un cyber virus appelé XANA semble vouloir leur faire du mal.

 **Note d'Auteur.**

*se racle la gorge*

Bonsoir ? Oui. Je sais. JE SAIS. Personne n'avait demandé ça. Un UA Code Lyoko Haikyuu Iwaoi, QUI sur cette planete pourrait penser que c'est une bonne idée ? Mon cerveau apparemment. Ouais, on n'est pas toujours d'accord lui et moi.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que : Je suis désolée. Cet OS fait genre 20K, donc j'ai décidé de le poster en deux fois, alors vous aurez la suite demain (si quelqu'un a le courage de lire ça mdrr, si c'est pas le cas je vous en voudrais pas).

Oh, et bien sûr Code Lyoko c'est ma vie, Odd l'amour de ma vie petit bb va. J'espère que la répartition des persos vous plaira...

Et aussi, la première partie est ma préférée, et je pense que ça se sent un peu trop dans l'écriture de la deuxième. Vous me direz ça demain, mais voilà je vous préviens...

WARNING: OIKAWA AVEC DES LUNETTES A VENIR, FAITES ATTENTION A VOS CULOTTES (scusez moi)

* * *

 **One Shot, part 1.  
**

* * *

– Mais moi je te dis qu'elle m'aime bien, affirma Kuroo. Je le sens. Les clins d'œil ne trompent pas.

– Pourtant, la dernière fois que tu l'as invité à sortir, elle t'a foutue une gifle si je me souviens bien, remarqua Bokuto en griffonnant distraitement sur sa feuille.

Il la regarda ensuite avec un air fier de lui. Le brun, lui, grimaça.

– Oui, bon, les filles peuvent être des sacrées contradictions quand elles le veulent. Mais c'est pas parce qu'elles disent non un jour que le lendemain ça va être la même réponse.

Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil.

– En général si, c'est le cas. Mais pour elle, c'était peut-être parce que tu venais de sortir avec sa meilleure amie ? suggéra t-il.

Bokuto fit la moue tout en mordant le bout de son stylo.

– Kuroo..., commença t-il, mais ce dernier coupa court à ce début de remontrance.

– Roh, ça va. Je vous vois venir avec vos têtes, hein. Je sais ce que vous vous me _jugez,_ amis indignes.

– Absolument, confirmèrent-ils ensemble.

Le brun grogna en reportant son regard sur sa feuille, mais se souvint bien trop vite de ce qu'il y était inscrit et la repoussa loin de lui.

– De toute façon, vous êtes tellement prudes qu'avec vous j'ai l'impression d'être une catin.

Bokuto pouffa. Il sembla sur le point de répondre quelque chose – que Kuroo n'aurait très certainement pas apprécié, il en était certain –, mais n'en eut pas le temps car presque aussitôt la voix du professeur Ukai résonna dans la salle :

– Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

Tous les autres élèves se retournèrent vers eux. Quelqu'un ricana.

– Oh, vous savez bien que votre présence est toujours très réconfortante, coach, répondit Kuroo avec un rictus.

Son meilleur ami mécheux lui donna un coup de coude en voyant que cela ne sembla pas beaucoup lui plaire.

– Je t'ai déjà dit qu'en dehors du gymnase, c'est professeur Ukai pour toi, Kuroo.

Il entoura l'une des formules mathématiques écrites au tableau.

– Mais peut-être peux-tu me donner la réponse à la question que je viens de poser ?

Le brun plissa les yeux en tentant de déchiffrer ce qui était inscrit, mais abandonna bien vite : décidément, les maths ce n'était pas son truc.

Il offrit un sourire d'excuse à Ukai puis partit dans un petit rire gêné :

– C'est à dire que je n'ai pas mes lunettes aujourd'hui, alors je n'arrive pas bien à –

– Oui, oui, c'est ça. Bokuto, une idée ?

– Absolument pas, monsieur, répondit-il aussitôt avec son habituel air innocent.

Le professeur sembla à deux doigts de leur lancer l'une de ses craies au visage, mais se retint au dernier instant et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

– Iwaizumi, s'il-te plaît ?

Sa voix avait un timbre presque suppliant.

– Désolé, monsieur, s'excusa t-il en secouant la tête.

– Une vraie bande de blaireau, chuchota Daishou assez fort pour que les tables avoisinantes l'entendent.

– Je te demande pardon ? s'énerva Kuroo en tapant du poing sur la table.

– Vous deux, ne commencez pas.

Son soupir sembla tout droit sorti de son âme, et raisonna dans la pièce.

– Bon très bien.

Il lança un regard au bout de leur rangée.

– Oikawa ?

Ce dernier, qui s'était fait bien plus discret que ses amis, releva la tête. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et regarda ses notes sur sa feuille.

– Il faut utiliser la troisième formule et replacer X en fonction des besoins. Ici, ça donne 17,5 en résultat final.

Ukai lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

– Enfin un qui suit, souffla t-il en écrivant le résultat au tableau. Merci, Oikawa.

Ce dernier baissa la tête et tritura ses doigts, les joues rouges. Iwaizumi lui offrit un petit coup d'épaule encourageant.

– Suceur, murmura soudain Daishou.

Le brun se leva, hors de lui.

– Toi, putain ! éclata t-il.

Bokuto tenta d'attraper le bord de sa veste, mais son ami s'éloigna trop vite.

– Kuroo, non !

– Enfoiré !

– Séparez les, tout de suite !

 **XXX**

– Et c'est ici que nous nous retrouvons, là où une fois de plus une bagarre a éclaté, au beau milieu d'une salle de classe d'élèves de première ! Ici Hinata Shoyo, toujours là pour vous rapporter les potins les plus croustillants !

Le rouquin offrit un grand sourire énergique à la caméra, puis rapprocha sa bouche du faux micro qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

– Apparemment, la dispute serait encore une fois partie à cause du caractère de cochon de –

Derrière lui, la grand porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant apparaître une grande silhouette élancée. Les sourcils du nouvel arrivant se froncèrent et il claque désagréablement sa langue.

– Et voici l'un des élèves concernés : Daishou Suguru ! Daishou, t'as quelque chose à dire pour le journal du lycée ? Un commentaire ? Une explication ? Dans le fond, qui est-ce qui a gagné ?

Une grimace évidente naquit sur son visage légèrement abîmé et il repoussa la caméra loin de lui, faisant presque trébucher le garçon qui la tenait.

– Hey ! protesta le rouquin en rattrapant son ami. T'es pas bien ?

– Dégage de là, morveux. J'ai rien à te dire.

Ce dernier fit la grimace puis lui tira la langue.

– De toute façon, tout le monde dit que Kuroo aurait du frapper plus fort ! lui lança t-il avant de tourner les talons. Viens Kenma, on y va. Peut-être que lui, il pourra répondre à nos questions.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui vers le bout du couloir. Derrière lui, Daishou touchait sa joue avec un air irrité.

 **XXX**

– Alors ? demanda Oikawa en remontant ses lunettes. Il a été méchant ?

– Bof, répondit Kuroo avec un sourire en refermant la porte de leur chambre derrière lui.

Un pansement recouvrait sa joue gauche.

– Deux semaines de colles. Et privé d'entraînement pendant trois. Ça va être long, mais ça valait le coup : vous avez vu la tête de Daishou ? Il a saigné de l'arcade sourcilière et l'infirmière lui a foutu du sparadrap.

Son sourire redoubla, et le cœur du châtain se fit plus léger en constatant que son ami ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir.

– Et alors ? lui demanda Bokuto. Toi t'as bien la joue toute rouge et une lèvre ouverte, y'a pas de quoi être fier.

– Sur son sourcil, Bo'. _Son sourcil._ Devinez ce qui va se passer quand il va le retirer, son morceau d'adésif ?

– Il va plus avoir de sourcil ? hasarda Iwaizumi

– Encore mieux, le reprit-il. Il va en avoir un sur deux. Sérieux, c'était magnifique.

Même Oikawa semblait content.

– Et ben ça, ricana t-il. J'espère qu'il va moins faire son malin une fois qu'il sera défiguré pour les prochains jours. Ça met combien de temps à repousser un sourcil, au fait ?

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules.

– J'en sais rien. Longtemps j'espère. Ce sale petit enfoiré n'avait qu'à pas te faire chier.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et colla sa joue contre la sienne. Le châtain eut immédiatement un peu plus chaud. Il fit pourtant comme si cela ne lui faisait rien et lui offrit une petite tape sur le sommet du crane.

– Iwa-chan, c'est pas une raison. Daishou fait chier tout le monde, tout le temps, et aux dernières nouvelles le bureau du directeur ne s'est pas encore transformé en bureau de poste.

– C'est marrant parce que même après trois ans je comprends toujours pas tes blagues.

– C'est parce que c'était pas une blague, Bo', l'informa Kuroo.

– Oh, d'accord, pardon.

Il continua de manger ses chips en silence.

– T'es pas en train de manger sur mon lit, là ? demanda Oikawa en fronçant les sourcils.

Le mécheux se figea dans son geste.

– Non...

– Bokuto, commença Iwaizumi, soit t'arrêtes de bouffer sur ses draps, soit tu vas aller retrouver ton cleps plus vite que prévu.

Ce dernier fit la moue.

– Pourquoi vous le détestez tous comme ça, mon chien ? Il est mignon !

– Primo, s'invita Kuroo, il est moche. Genre vraiment moche. Encore pire que Daishou. Et deuzio, il put la mort, c'est horrible. Une véritable infection. Encore pire que Daishou.

– Mais c'est pas sa faute, le pauvre ! Il y peut rien !

– Non t'as raison, c'est pas sa faute, c'est la tienne ! C'est ma chambre aussi et c'est toi qui a ramené ce sac à puce avec toi aux dernières vacances. Je te jure, un jour je vais te dénoncer comme ça j'aurai enfin la paix.

– Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Faire du mal à Kiwi, ça serait comme me faire du mal à moi. Tu veux me faire du mal, Kuroo ? lui demanda t-il en battant des cils.

– Et bien... pas pour l'instant. Tant que ce truc reste de son coté, ça va encore. Et puis c'est pas pire que tes ronflements.

– Mais je ne – !

– Oikawa, tu vas où ?

La voix d'Iwaizumi avait, comme d'habitude, l'étrange capacité d'instaurer le calme dans une pièce. Le châtain se retourna vers eux, penaud, puis commença à se triturer les doigts.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en le voyant faire, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

– Je dois aller aider les secondes avec leurs devoirs. Je m'étais proposé en début d'année, et le professeur Ukai m'a dit qu'ils auraient besoin de quelques cours en physique alors...

– Tu es bien trop gentil, raisonna Bokuto en continuant de manger. C'est pas parce que t'es le meilleur de la classe que tu dois donner des cours à tout le monde.

– Il a raison pour une fois, approuva Kuroo en ignorant le cri outré de son ami. Tu devrais reposer ton cerveau de temps en temps.

Le châtain leur offrit un sourire reconnaissant.

– Merci, les gars, mais ça va. Ça devrait pas être trop long de toute façon, je serais rentré pour manger.

Il commença à fermer la porte derrière lui.

– A plus. Et, Bo' ? Je retrouve une seule miette dans mon lit et je jette ton chien dans la rivière.

 **XXX**

Iwaizumi tapotait rapidement les touches de sa DS, les sourcils froncés et la tête ailleurs. Allongé sur son lit, il écoutait d'une oreille les gémissements plaintifs de Kuroo, encore et toujours avec comme sujet principal : Daishou. Bokuto l'écoutait avec attention, comme toujours – ou presque –, mais n'intervenait que rarement pour le retenir dans ses propositions de vengeance.

– Comment ça glisser un seau de limaces dans ses draps c'est une mauvaise idée ? Je trouve ça bien, moi.

– Ces pauvres animaux ne t'ont rien fait, Bro. Trouve quelque chose qui ne met pas en péril la vie de ces petits êtres sans défense.

Le brun grogna une réponse, et se remit à marmonner dans sa barbe à la recherche d'une quelconque idée.

Au bout d'un moment, Hajime n'y tint plus.

– Les gars ?

Seuls de brefs grognements distraits lui répondirent.

– Vous trouvez pas qu'Oikawa est bizarre en ce moment ?

– Non, pas plus que d'habitude... Ah ! Aller brûler sa dernière paire de pompe ! Je l'ai entendu en parler pendant deux heures en français la dernière fois, de ses chères et tendres Gravati.

– T'es au courant que si tu lui pètes volontairement un truc, c'est ta mère qui va devoir le lui repayer. Je suis pas certain qu'elle appréciera.

– Ah, merde, t'as raison.

Il se gratta pensivement le menton.

– Putain, mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien –

– Les gars ! insista Iwaizumi en se redressant afin de s'asseoir sur son lit. Sérieusement, vous trouvez pas que y'a un truc qui cloche ? Qu'il est plus silencieux ?

Bokuto haussa les épaules.

– Si, peut-être, t'as raison. Mais c'est toi qui le connais le mieux, ici. Et puis, parfois il a ses périodes : s'il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille, on va pas insister, si ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

– Donc vous aussi vous aviez capté qu'il mentait pour son truc de physique ?

Kuroo ricana.

– Hajime, chéri, tu nous prends pour des cons ? C'était carrément marqué sur son visage. Il s'est même tripoté les doigts.

Ce dernier soupira.

– Je pensais qu'on était assez proche pour qu'il me dise tout, marmonna t-il. J'ai pas de secret pour lui, moi.

– Et c'est bien dommage, répliqua Tetsuro. Tout le monde devrait avoir ses petits secrets.

– T'as des secrets toi ? s'étonna Bokuto.

– Avec toi, c'est pas possible. Et c'est bien pour ça que je dis que c'est dommage.

Pourtant, Iwaizumi ne semblait pas convaincu. Il connaissait son meilleur ami depuis le jardin d'enfant, et si lui ne lui avait jamais rien caché, il doutait à présent que cela soit réciproque.

Retondant dans le silence, il laissa ses amis reprendre leur discussion et se retint à grand peine de sortir dans le couloir. Oikawa était parti depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour qu'il puisse le suivre, mais la prochaine fois...

La prochaine fois, il découvrirait enfin pourquoi son meilleur ami trouvait qu'il n'était plus si digne de confiance. Parce qu'il était certain que ce n'était pas simplement un 'besoin de calme'.

 **XXX**

Oikawa tapota rapidement sur les touches du clavier devant lui, ouvrit et ferma quelques fenêtres, et le fauteuil puis un visage s'afficha sur l'un des trois écrans suspendus aux tiges en fer qui descendaient du plafond.

– Oikawa-san, entendit-il dire.

La voix sortait des hauts parleurs de l'ordinateur, fixés sur les cotés du moniteur principal.

Le châtain sourit. Devant lui, un visage pixelisé lui offrit une expression légèrement heureuse, et il répliqua :

– Salut, Kei-chan. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. Tooru c'est très bien.

L'autre fit la moue.

– Tooru...-san.

– Bon, on fait du progrès. Alors, c'était comment aujourd'hui ? Toujours rien de nouveau ?

Il secoua la tête.

– Calme, comme toujours. Mais je ne suis pas sorti de la tour.

– Tu as déjà essayé d'aller un peu plus loin ? D'après ce que je vois sur la carte à coté de moi, il y a au moins quatre territoire dans... Tiens, ça me fait penser que hier, en fouillant un peu dans les fichiers – il y en a un paquet cryptés, d'ailleurs – j'ai trouvé le nom de l'endroit où tu te trouves. Ça s'appelle Lyoko. Il était juste à coté de celui avec ton prénom et ton nom.

À coté de lui, une visualisation 3D du monde virtuel était projeté en permanence. C'était grand, très grand, et il aurait bien aimé savoir à quoi cela ressemblait de l'intérieur.

– Puisque tu en parles, il me semble que mon prénom était Keiji. Pas Kei-chan. Mon programme est suffisamment avancé pour que je sache que raccourcir mon appellation n'est pas vraiment très polie.

– Mais Kei-chan c'est bien plus chou ! Je vais pas t'appeler Intelligence Artificielle non plus, et puis comme t'es mignon je vois pas pourquoi ton prénom s'accorderait pas avec –

– Tooru-san.

– Oui, oui, j'ai compris j'arrête. Alors, c'est comment en dehors ?

Le petit brun détourna le regard.

– Je ne sais pas comment sortir d'ici. Il n'y a pas de porte.

Oikawa sentit un sourire attendri titiller ses lèvres.

– Je sais que ça doit être un peu flippant, mais essaye de toucher les parois pour voir s'il n'y a pas un passage secret ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sur l'écran, il vit Akaashi se lever avec hésitation puis s'approcher doucement de la passerelle qui menait tout droit à un mur.

– Je ne vois rien, lui dit-il. Même en touchant je ne crois pas que ça fasse quoi que –

Mais il s'interrompit en sentant sa main passer à travers le mur comme dans de la gelée.

– Qu'est-ce que je –

Une nouvelle interface apparut sur l'écran, et Oikawa replaça le micro devant ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent immédiatement et avant même qu'il puisse y repenser à deux fois, ses doigts pianotèrent rapidement sur le clavier.

– Kei-chan ? C'est une nouvelle map ? Tu es à l'extérieur ? C'est comment ? Dis ? Dis ?

– Je...

Il avait l'air complètement ébahi.

– Je crois que je peux t'envoyer un visuel, tu veux voir ?

Son sourire lui fit presque mal aux joues.

– Oui ! Oui bien sûr ! Fais moi voir, s'il te plaît !

Des lignes de codes s'affichèrent, puis l'écran de gauche devint tout noir avant de laisser apparaître une image tremblotante. Le châtain tenta de maximiser la qualité, et lorsqu'il réussit enfin à rendre la chose plus nette son cœur fit un petit bon dans sa poitrine et il s'exclama :

– On dirait une forêt ! C'est génial, Kei-chan, vraiment génial. Avance un peu pour voir. Dis c'est du vide à coté ?

Il hocha la tête puis avança tranquillement vers le bout du chemin.

– Oui je crois. Je ne vois pas le fond, en tout cas. Et regarde, j'étais dans une tour.

Son champ de vision se retourna complètement, et le châtain put ainsi observer ce que le petit brun voyait.

– Whaou, ça semblait si grand de l'intérieur ?

– Pas vraiment non. Mais c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que je pouvais accéder à plus de chose à l'intérieur. Peut-être que si j'essayais, je pourrais t'aider avec les fichiers cryptés ?

Le bruit que firent ses doigts en frappant les touches empli la pièce et il hocha la tête.

– Ça serait bien oui. J'ai déjà inséré ma clé USB pour pouvoir travailler depuis mon PC à l'internat, mais ça va prendre un moment, surtout que je suis rarement tout seul.

– C'est vrai que tu vis avec tes amis. C'est de l'un d'eux dont tu me parlais la dernière fois ? Iwa-chan... ?

Il sentit presque aussitôt ses joues chauffer légèrement.

– Oui. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance.

– Tu disais que tu l'aimais beaucoup.

– Oui, Kei-chan. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai dit.

– Je n'y connais pas grand chose – à vrai dire, ça doit être l'une des rares choses que mon programme n'arrive pas à comprendre – mais quand tu as dis _aimer_ , je n'avais pas l'impression que –

– Je préfère que les choses restent comme ça, le coupa t-il. Si un jour il apprend que je ne pense pas à lui qu'en tant que meilleur ami... Tu ne comprendras pas, mais ça serait un désastre.

– Si tu le dis. Je ne le connais pas, mais je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un pourrait ne pas t'aimer : sans ta manie pour les surnoms bizarres, tu es plutôt gentil.

– Tu vois quand je te dis que tu es mignon –

– Oikawa.

– Oui, oui, je sais. J'ai promis que je ne le redirai plus. Et je t'ai dit de m'appeler Tooru !

– Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne suis pas tout seul ici. Il y a des sortes... d'animaux ?

Sa voix semblait curieuse. Retrouvant immédiatement la forme, le châtain sentit un nouvel enthousiasme prendre vie en lui.

– Ah oui ? Essaye de leur parler.

Sur la carte, deux petits points rouges apparurent en face du point bleu que représentait Akaashi. À travers ses yeux, il put apercevoir l'apparence de ces petits êtres étranges, semblable à des crustacés marrons.

Akaashi s'approcha doucement, hésitant, et tendit la main en arrivant à leur hauteur... Mais presque aussitôt, le ventre des cancrelats s'illumina et un laser en sorti.

– Euh, Oikawa ? J'ai l'impression que –

Un nouveau laser manqua de le toucher et il bascula en arrière.

– Ils m'attaquent ! Oikawa, ils m'attaquent !

Cette fois-ci, sa jambe prit bel et bien l'impact et Tooru sut qu'il avait grimacé. Le visuel qu'il lui avait envoyé s'interrompit, et son visage s'afficha à nouveau. Dans le coin de son écran, une fenêtre clignota, indiquant - _10 points de vie_ juste au dessus de l'image de son ami.

– Retourne dans la tour ! Kei-chan, vite, dépêche toi, j'ai l'impression que t'as une barre de vie ! Et elle est pas infinie si tu vois ce que je veux dire –

Un nouveau coup le toucha en pleine poitrine, lui faisant ainsi perdre trente point de vie. Akaashi gémit de douleur – comme s'il _ressentait_ _réellement_ la blessure et le choc – puis tenta de se relever rapidement et courut dans la direction inverse. Certes, il ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné, mais le chemin lui parut étrangement plus long en étant poursuivi.

– Vite, vite, Kei-chan tu –

– Je fais ce que je peux ! lui cria t-il en retour.

La seconde d'après, il passa à travers le mur de la tour alors que les lasers frappaient de plein fouet l'endroit où il venait de disparaître. Le brun recula jusqu'au centre des cercles lumineux, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où il était sorti quelques instants plus tôt.

Oikawa soupira de soulagement.

– Tu penses qu'ils peuvent rentrer ? Dans la tour ?

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

– Ça m'étonnerait, sinon ils n'auraient pas attendu que tu sortes pour t'attaquer.

Il pianota à nouveau quelques secondes, puis souffla :

– Au moins, maintenant on sait qu'il vaut mieux que tu évites de sortir.

– Et que les animaux d'ici ne sont pas vraiment mes meilleurs amis.

Le châtain se frotta la joue. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lise tous ces fichiers au plus vite s'il voulait comprendre tout cela au plus vite. Et aider Akaashi, par la même occasion.

Même s'il faisait de son mieux pour se souvenir que non, le petit brun n'était une vraie personne – simplement une intelligence artificielle présente dans le super ordinateur qu'il avait trouvé.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna dans son sac et lorsqu'il regarda de qui venait l'appel, son cœur effectua un petit bon.

– C'est lui ? demanda Keiji. Iwa-chan ?

Son écran était de nouveau passé en mode webcam, et son visage pale lui souriait discrètement – une simple inclinaison de la lèvre.

Tooru hocha la tête et hésita un instant. Puis il se sentit ridicule et appuya sur le bouton _décrocher_.

– _Oikawa ?_

Il mit son doigt devant sa bouche afin d'indiquer à son ami virtuel de ne pas dire un mot.

– Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

– Quoi, faut' un problème pour t'appeler maintenant ?

Sa voix semblait être légèrement tendue. Et irrité.

– Iwa-chan, tout va bien ?

– Oui, oui, ça va. Bon, t'es où là ?

Il se mordit la lèvre.

– Je, euh, je suis bientôt là. Oh, il est si tard ? On se retrouve à la cantine, t'inquiète pas.

– Quoi ? Oikawa sérieux t'es où, je peux t'attendre –

– Non, non, c'est bon. Je t'assure, j'arrive, faut juste que je – que je termine un truc avec un seconde. Il avait un peu de mal avec les vecteurs alors...

– Je croyais que c'était de la physique que tu faisais ?

Sur l'écran, Akaashi paraissait particulièrement amusé.

– Ah oui, euh, j'ai dit vecteur ? Je voulais dire lecteur bien sûr, les lecteurs de courant électrique je – hum.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Bon, j'arrive Iwa-chan, à tout de suite !

– Oikawa je –

Mais il raccrocha immédiatement.

Un ricanement lui fit relever la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux du brun.

– Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je pense que lui raccrocher au nez n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Il grogna en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac.

– C'est ça, moque toi. En attendant, je suis dans la merde, moi.

– Il te connaît. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, non ? Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas de ce que tu as trouvé ?

Dans le fond, il n'en avait aucune idée. Peut-être parce que ici, dans cette usine, il n'avait pas à faire semblant. À faire comme s'il n'était pas fou amoureux de son meilleur ami. Comme si Kuroo et Bokuto n'allaient pas être choqués devant cela. Comme si sa vie n'allait pas changer à cause de son foutu cœur qui avait décidé de battre pour la mauvaise personne.

Comme s'il n'allait pas perdre Iwaizumi Hajime suite à cela.

– Je... je vais voir.

Il laissa son doigt en suspend au dessus d'une touche.

– A plus, Kei-chan. Je vais essayer de revenir un peu plus vite.

– Oikawa ? Je ne le connais pas, mais fais lui un peu confiance, tu ne penses pas ?

Il ne répondit pas, et ferma la fenêtre qui le reliait à lui.

 **XXX**

Daishou marchait dans les couloirs de l'internat, une serviette autour de la taille et ses affaires de douche précairement placé dans le creux de son coude. Ses cheveux trempés étaient plaqués sur le dessus de son crane, et il sentait de plus en plus les pansements gorgés d'eau qu'ils avaient sur le visage. Bien évidemment, celui placé sur son sourcil ne semblait pas près à se détacher tout seul, comme par hasard.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre, la verrouillant derrière lui, puis enleva la serviette afin de passer un caleçon propre.

Le jeune homme était l'un des rares à avoir eu la chance d'obtenir une chambre seul. Il n'y en avait qu'une poignée dans tout l'internat, et la plupart se trouvait du coté des filles.

Soupirant en regardant son magnifique reflet dans le miroir face à son lit, Daishou commença à brancher son sèche cheveux sur l'une des prises disponibles. Cet imbécile de Kuroo allait le lui payer : qu'il se dispute un peu, ça c'était habituel pas de quoi en faire un drame, mais qu'il ose lui laisser des marques visibles – pire ! ce pansement allait le défigurer, il en était sûr – c'était inacceptable.

Depuis le début du lycée, ces quatre là étaient devenus inséparables, de vraies glus sans arrêts fourrées ensemble, unis comme les quatre doigts d'une main sans pouce : cela en était écœurant. Pendant une période, il s'était égaré – sérieusement égaré, _complètement_ _paumé_ même, il préférait être bien clair sur ce point – et avait cru vouloir intégrer leur petite bande – _beurk_ , heureusement qu'il avait recouvré ses esprits assez vite, sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de sa matière grise avec tant d'imbécile contagieux autour de lui – mais le courant n'était pas très bien passé entre Kuroo et lui – ou trop de courant, justement, dirait certain – alors plutôt qu'être leur ami, devenir sa Némésis attitrée s'avérait être bien plus drôle. Divertissant, distrayant, marrant, plaisant : utilisez le mot que vous voulez, en tout cas Daishou s'amusait comme un fou.

Sauf lorsqu'il se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, _bien évidemment._

La chaleur que propagea le sèche cheveux le fit frissonner des pieds à la tête et, fredonnant doucement, il se mit à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour se venger. Même si dans le fond, il appréciait bien leur petite querelle – et ne répétez à personne ce qu'il vient de penser, sinon sa colère sera terrible – là il avait bien envie de le voir souffrir un peu.

Juste pour voir.

Mais soudain, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Une sorte de petite fumée noire commença à s'échapper de la prise, et ne put que regarder, impuissant, le courant électrique remonter le long du fil noir jusqu'à sa main.

Avant même qu'il pense à le lâcher, son corps se tendit au possible, une douleur sourde résonnant à ses tempes, et l'obscurité l'engloutie.

 **XXX**

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber lorsqu'Oikawa rejoignit ses amis à table. Comme d'habitude, Kuroo et Bokuto faisaient les imbéciles, se jetant respectivement des petites boules de mie de pain avec l'aide de leurs cuillères, et Iwaizumi tentait en vain de les prévenir que le coach Ukai se trouvait juste derrière eux et les regardait avec un air fort peu aimable. De toute façon, Kuroo pouvait difficilement être puni davantage : il avait fait carton plein au niveau des heures de colle.

En l'apercevant, son meilleur ami fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il le regarda simplement s'asseoir à ses cotés avec un sourire d'excuse.

– Oh, Oikawa, le remarqua enfin Bokuto en se prenant un morceau de pain juste au dessus de l'œil. T'as fini tes trucs ?

Il riposta en ricanant et le brun se protégea avec son plateau. Au bout de la salle, tout le monde put entendre Ukai crier : « Kuroo, Bokuto, si vous arrêtez pas maintenant je vous vire du réfectoire à coups de pied dans le derrière ! »

– Ouais, t'as fini ce que t'avais à faire ? lui demanda Iwaizumi dans un grognement en écartant les légumes sur le rebord de son assiette.

Le châtain rougit de honte mais hocha tout de même la tête.

– Je suis désolé d'être en retard j'avais –

– Oui, oui. Des trucs à faire, on sait.

Décidément, le brun semblait d'une humeur massacrante.

Pour ne rien ajouter, Oikawa grignota ce qui se trouvait sur son plateau en silence et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il écouta distraitement la conversation animé de ses amis sur le dernier jeu vidéo à la mode, et tenta de lancer de petits regards désolés en direction du brun qui se complaisait dans son mutisme.

Au bout d'un moment, il abandonna et participa à la conversation de Kuroo et Bokuto.

– Et toi Oikawa ? Tu y as joué à celui là ? En ce moment tu es tout le temps sur ton pc alors peut-être que –

– J'y ai joué, ouais. Mais la fin était trop dur, je l'ai pas encore terminé.

– J'en étais sûr ! Tu vois, même lui a pas réussi !

– Mais ça doit bien être possible, je connais un gars qui –

– Kuroo !

Tout le groupe se retourna comme un seul homme vers la personne qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur, puis le concerné haussa un sourcil.

– Hinata ? Kenma ? Vous êtes pas couchés à cette heure, vous ?

– Ahaha. Hilarant, répliqua le rouquin en gonflant les joues.

– Tiens ! s'exclama le brun en se retournant vers Bokuto. Regarde ça : Kenma, t'y as joué toi, à ce jeu, non ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

– Et tu as réussi à le terminer ? demanda Oikawa.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

– Ah bah merde alors, grogna Bokuto. C'est possible, donc.

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et commença à se balancer sur sa chaise.

– Je suis là aussi ! s'exclama soudain Hinata en sautant sur place. Kuroo, Kuroo ! En échange d'un scoop, tu accepterais de répondre à nos questions sur ta bagarre avec Daishou ?

Le brun ricana.

– Tu sais bien que même sans scoop je vous dirais tout ce que vous voulez. Par contre, si vous arrivez à choper une photo de sa tronche quand il aura retiré son pansement, là tu auras ma reconnaissance éternelle !

– Deal, lui dit-il en tendant sa main pour effectuer une poignée de main.

Oikawa les regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

– Alors, c'était quoi le scoop dont tu nous as parlé ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, et alors qu'Hinata ouvrait la bouche avec un air excité, ce fut Kenma qui répondit à sa question.

– Daishou est a l'infirmerie.

– Quoi ?

Kuroo s'était figé.

– J'ai pas cogné si fort que ça, tenta t-il de rire. Quelle chochotte celui là.

– En fait, le corrigea le rouquin, apparemment il s'est pris un gros coup de jus dans sa chambre et ça l'a mis complètement k.o.

– Un coup de jus ?

– Oui, acquiesça Kenma. Enfin, ça ressemblait plus à une électrocution qu'à un coup de jus mais... il est juste un peu sonné, alors ça va.

– Juste un peu sonné, murmura Kuroo.

D'un coup, il sembla ne plus avoir envie de toucher son assiette.

Oikawa le regarda faire puis échangea un regard entendu avec Bokuto. Ce dernier prit un inspiration discrète avant de s'exclamer :

– Et bien, ça me semble être une occasion parfaite d'aller le faire chier !

Le brun releva la tête.

– Tu crois ? Peut-être que pour une fois, on devrait le laisser se reposer et...

– Quoi ? T'as pas envie de pouvoir le narguer sans qu'il puisse bouger ?

Il lui donna un petit coup de coude.

– Allez bro', ramène toi. Je t'accompagne.

Ils se levèrent ensemble et quittèrent discrètement la cantine, évitant le coach en créant une diversion – a.k.a débuter une bataille de nourriture en balançant le contenu de leurs assiettes dans la tête de Kyotani qui rugit de colère avant de retourner la table –.

– Ils en font toujours trop..., souffla Iwaizumi avec désespoir.

Cette fois, leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun pinça les lèvres.

– Bon, lui dit-il. On s'éclipse aussi ? Ça devient un peu trop bruyant par ici.

Il évita un morceau de poulet avant de froncer les sourcils.

– Sérieusement ils devraient vraiment arrêter de faire ça. C'est pas bien de gâcher la nourriture.

Et ce fut au moment où Oikawa se retrouva avec du yaourt dans les cheveux qu'il le suivit sans complainte.

– Il a pas répondu à nos questions, gémit Hinata en se cachant sous la table avec Kenma.

Son ami lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste réconfortant et le rouquin hocha la tête avec ferveur.

– T'as raison ! La prochaine fois, je le force à me répondre et je ne lui dirais mon scoop qu'ensuite !

 **XXX**

– Bon, je t'attends là, hein, proposa Bokuto lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Normalement à cette heure là, Saeko-san est déjà rentrée chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle l'a enfermé à l'intérieur pour la nuit ?

– Peut-être ouais. Tu sais toujours comment forcer une porte ?

– Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ?

– Bah pour un mec qui pourrait se battre avec quelqu'un qui a marché sur la queue d'un chien.

– Les gens sont cruels et sans cœur. Tiens d'ailleurs tu me fais penser que ça va faire deux heures que j'ai pas sorti Kiwi.

Le brun laissa un rictus poindre sur ses lèvres.

– Toi et ton chien, alors... Bon, ouvre moi cette porte et je le sors avec toi après.

Un immense sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

– Ouais ! Allez, va le faire chier quelques minutes et ensuite on ira !

Bokuto s'accroupit devant la porte, sortit un vieux trombone qui traînait dans la poche arrière de son jean, puis s'affaira à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait appris étant gamin. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, si bien qu'en quelques secondes un clic retentit et il fut capable d'abaisser la clenche.

– Un jeu d'enfant, murmura t-il en laissant passer Kuroo. À tout à l'heure !

 **XXX**

En entrant dans la salle, le brun fut tout de suite rassuré par quelque chose : Daishou dormait profondément. Il regarda sa poitrine s'élever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration, puis fit quelques pas vers lui avant de s'arrêter.

Il n'aurait pas dû être inquiet. Dans les faits, il adorait cette situation : se disputer quotidiennement avec cet imbécile leur permettaient à tous les deux de ne pas trop réfléchir. Daishou ne pouvait physiquement pas s'entendre avec ses amis, alors la seule façon pour eux de continuer à se parler un minimum – et dans le fond, peu importe ce qu'ils se disaient, c'était les interactions qui comptaient – était celle-ci : deux ennemis de première qui passaient leur temps à se lancer des piques.

Mais là, pour le coup, il pouvait difficilement faire autre chose que de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mais il crut réellement ce dernier allait s'arrêter lorsque les sourcils de Suguru se froncèrent. Ses paupières tremblèrent, un frisson remonta le long de son bras droit – Kuroo put apercevoir la chair de poule qui recouvrit sa peau – et la seconde d'après, ses pupilles noirs légèrement vitreuses se posèrent sur l'obscurité de la pièce.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer sa présence.

– Quoi ? grommela t-il. Ça défrise, hein ?

Le brun laissa échapper un éclat de rire étonné.

– Sérieux ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu cherches à la caser, celle là ?

Daishou ferma les yeux, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

– En fait, je l'ai sorti à Saeko tout à l'heure. Mais elle a trouvé ça tellement nul qu'elle a failli me rendormir illico avec son poing.

– Pauvre de toi, ça doit pas être facile d'avoir un humour de merde.

– C'est ça, fous toi de moi. En attendant, j'ai quand même réussi à trouver un jeu de mot alors que je suis passé à deux deux doigts de la mort.

– A deux doigts de la mort, hein ? Heureusement que t'es pas du genre à exagérer.

– Heureusement, oui.

Le volume de sa voix diminuait de plus en plus, ses paupières se refermèrent de nouveau, et soudain sa respiration se fit de nouveau complètement régulière.

Kuroo regarda son visage et ses muscles se détendre petit à petit, puis reposa son poids contre le mur derrière lui. Il faisait assez frais dans l'infirmerie, et le lit sur lequel était allongé cet emmerdeur ne comportait qu'un drap blanc à peine plus épais qu'une serviette en papier.

Il balaya la pièce du regard et s'avança vers l'évier qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Il attrapa un gobelet, le rempli au trois quart, puis alla le déposer sur la petit table à coté du lit. Ses yeux furent soudain attirés par le bout des doigts de Daishou.

Ils étaient rouges et brûlés, légèrement ensanglantés.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il tendit le bras, comme hypnotisé, et sa peau frôla la sienne. Un petit sursaut du vert le fit se redresser immédiatement, et Kuroo fit un pas en arrière.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, le chien de Bokuto courait partout dans la chambre et sautait sur son lit.

– Alors ? lui demanda t-il en relevant la tête. Allons nous retrouver le corps inanimé de Daishou demain matin ?

– Nan, il dormait, répondit-il en enfilant sa veste. Et je suis pas encore assez désespéré pour lui arracher son sparadrap dans son sommeil. Quoique, maintenant que j'y repense...

– Trop tard, bro'. Maintenant tu dois m'accompagner.

Il lui offrit un grand sourire.

– Je crois que Kiwi a très envie de pisser sur ta couette.

 **XXX**

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés un mot de toute la soirée.

À vrai dire, Oikawa avait bien essayé d'engager la conversation – plusieurs fois, même – mais Iwaizumi finissait toujours par lui demander comment c'était passé son petit cours de soutien qui avait duré plusieurs heures, et le châtain n'avait plus la force de lui mentir en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors ils avaient fini par éteindre les lumières sans un mot, puis il avait écouter la respiration énervée du brun se calmer petit à petit, jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'un léger ronflement uniforme.

Au bout d'un moment, lorsque son réveil indiqua qu'il était déjà plus d'une heure du matin, il ne put rester allongé là dans le noir les yeux grands ouverts une minute de plus et rabattit les couvertures sur le coté et se leva à pas de loup jusqu'à son bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il alluma son ordinateur, baissa la luminosité et le son, puis inséra la clé USB qu'il avait ramené de l'usine. Une grande partie des fichiers cryptés se trouvait dessus, et il devait absolument en lire une partie afin de comprendre ce qu'était ce monde qu'il avait trouvé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se laissa complètement happer par sa lecture. Trouver la clé de lecture avait été bien plus simple que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à mettre son nez dans tout ce qu'il trouva. Scanners. Lyoko. Virtualisation. XANA. Pleins de mots qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment et qui n'avaient aucun sens si on les analysait individuellement. D'après ce qu'il comprit, grâce aux sortes de sarcophages qui se trouvaient à l'étage inférieur à la salle de commande de l'ordinateur, il était possible d'envoyer des personnes réelles dans le monde où se trouvait Akaashi. Dans Lyoko. Toute une affaire de cellule désassemblées et pixelisés afin de transférer les données directement sur la carte. Il fallait qu'il essaye de faire ça, en prenant un cobaye vivant – pas lui bien sûr, il était bien trop trouillard pour ça –.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, une sorte de fumée noire commença à s'échapper de la prise principale où était branché son ordinateur. Concentré sur le fichier d'une sorte de programme nommé Xana – peut-être était-ce le principal programme de création ? – le châtain de fit plus vraiment attention à ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il n'entendit pas Iwaizumi se retourner une fois de trop dans son lit. Il ne vit pas la décharge électrique qui longea le fil d'alimentation jusqu'au clavier où était posé son doigt.

En fait, il ne se rendit compte de rien avant que son corps entier ne se tende de douleur et que ses yeux s'écarquillent.

Il entendit vaguement son meilleur ami crier son prénom.

Puis ce fut le noir complet.

 **XXX**

– _Oikawa ? Oikawa c'est vraiment bizarre par ici._

– _Il y a des sortes de pulsations à l'extérieur, et j'ai découvert un dossier nommé Xana ça ne me dit vraiment rien vaille, j'ai l'impression que ça me rappelle quelque chose..._

– _Oikawa, je crois qu'il y a un problème ici, s'il te plaît réponds !_

– _Oikawa !_

 **XXX**

Quand le châtain reprit entièrement conscience à l'infirmerie, ce fut sur les petites lueurs du matin. La pièce était déserte à l'exception de Daishou qui se reposait dans le lit d'à coté ainsi que d'Iwaizumi qui s'était endormi assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés sur les draps blancs qui le recouvraient.

Il regarda son meilleur ami un instant, légèrement décontenancé, puis entreprit de le réveiller. Il grimaça lorsque le bout de ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa peau : ils étaient légèrement brûlés.

– Iwa-chan..., murmura t-il afin de ne pas réveiller Daishou. Iwa-chan, réveille toi.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son corps se tendit perceptiblement. Il ouvrit les yeux, papillonna quelques secondes, puis il regarda autour de lui avec un air perdu. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Oikawa, il ne mit que quelques instants avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de rapprocher son visage du sien.

– Oikawa ! lui dit-il bien trop fort.

Le concerné posa immédiatement une main sur la bouche de son ami puis rabattit les draps sur le coté. Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes ne semblèrent pas encore tout à fait capable de le soutenir si bien qu'il manqua de tomber – mais le brun le rattrapa in extremis en voyant ses genoux se dérober –.

– Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? siffla t-il, les sourcils froncés. Recouche toi tout de suite !

– Iwa-chan, j'ai dit _chut_. J'ai des trucs à te dire, et j'ai pas envie de que l'autre poucave (il pointa la troisième personne présente dans pièce) se réveille et entende tout.

– Écoute, si c'est à cause de hier je suis désolé, d'accord ? Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, c'est pas grave, mais en attendant recouche toi parce que bordel tu t'es fait électrocuter !

Le châtain reposa sa main sur sa bouche en grimaçant.

– Aux toilettes, lui dit-il. Tout de suite.

Laissant échapper un profond soupir, Iwaizumi fit tout de même ce qu'il lui demandait et le conduisit – en le portant gentiment – jusqu'à la pièce isolée qui contenait les toilettes. Une fois tous les deux à l'intérieur, Oikawa ferma le verrou puis se retourna vers lui.

– Bon, raconte moi ce qui s'est passé parce que je me souviens pas très bien.

– Hier soir ? On est allés se coucher et tu t'es relevé en pleine nuit pour aller faire je ne sais quoi sur ton pc. Au bout d'un moment, le bruit des touches m'a réveillé et quand je me suis redressé, je t'ai vu t'écrouler de ta chaise alors j'ai appelé Ukai qui lui a fait rappliquer l'infirmière.

– En pleine nuit ?

– Ouais, en pleine nuit. Je voulais qu'ils t'emmènent aux urgences, mais elle a dit que t'allais bien et que c'était juste une trop grosse châtaigne.

Ses yeux descendirent malgré lui vers les doigts brûlés du châtain. Il les cacha derrière son t-shirt de pyjama.

– Ce n'était pas normal, murmura t-il pour lui même.

Il alla s'asseoir sur les toilettes.

– Je te le fais pas dire. Deux électrocutés en moins de vingt quatre heures ? Il faut qu'ils changent leur circuit électrique là.

Mais Oikawa ne parvenait étrangement pas à croire que ce n'était que ça : une défaillance électrique. Non, décidément il y avait un problème extérieur à cela, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Akaashi, et le plus vite possible. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'il y avait danger, et il ne l'ignorait que rarement.

– Iwa-chan, je vais te le dire, d'accord ? Où j'étais. Demain, je vais te montrer, mais tu dois me promettre de garder ça secret et de ne surtout pas me juger.

 _Ou appeler l'asile_ , ajouta t-il mentalement.

– Tu me prends pour quoi ? demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu gardais ça secret c'était pour une raison, je vais pas aller le crier sur tous les toits. Et pourquoi je te jugerais ?

– Tu verras ça demain.

Ses paupières commençaient à se fermer toutes seules. Il tendit les bras pour que son meilleur ami le porte à nouveau jusqu'à son lit, et c'est ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Une fois de retour dans le lit qui grinça sous son poids, le châtain regarda Hajime aller se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

– Tu vas pas dormir là ?

Il s'écarta un peu sur le coté de telle sorte à lui laisser une place.

– Viens là ou retourne dans notre chambre.

Et sans hésiter, le brun se glissa sous les draps avec lui et ferma les yeux.

 **XXX**

– Madame ?

– Iwaizumi ? Que se passe t-il ?

– Je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? Je me sens pas bien.

– Écoute, on sait bien que tu t'inquiètes pour Oikawa mais...

– Je vais vomir.

– Je ne peux pas te permettre de –

– Je vais vous vomir dessus.

– … Bon, vas-y. Mais fais vite, s'il-te plaît.

 **XXX**

Quand Oikawa tenta de se glisser à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait négligé une grosse partie du problème. Certes, son corps était en partie rétabli et il se sentait à présent capable de se lever sans problème, mais une épine bien plus importante se trouvait à présent plantée dans son pied...

– Tu vas où comme ça ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à grincer des dents.

– Loin de toi, Daishou. Tu me pompes l'air.

Ce dernier émit un reniflement dédaigneux.

– Oh, pitié. Tu n'es même pas capable de rester dans la même pièce que moi plus de quelques heures ?

– J'ai déjà dû dormir à quelques mètres de ta face de vipère, n'en demande pas trop non plus. Je vais récupérer des fringues dans ma chambre.

– Saeko ne veut pas qu'on quitte l'infirmerie.

Sa main se crispa sur la poignée.

– Tu vois Saeko dans les parages ? Je ne pensais pas que t'étais une telle balance.

En fait, _si_. Il le pensait totalement.

– Et moi je ne pensais pas que le petit chouchou des profs pouvait ne pas obéir à un ordre direct.

Il haussa les épaules.

– Écoute, Daishou. Fais ce que tu veux, dis leur que je suis parti si tu veux, j'en ai rien à faire.

Un petit rictus narquois naquit sur ses lèvres.

– Mais en attendant, je peux t'assurer que vous n'êtes pas aussi discret que vous le pensez avec Kuroo.

Et il quitta la pièce sous le cri étouffé d'une exclamation outrée.

 **XXX**

En mettant un pied hors de du bâtiment de l'infirmerie, Oikawa perdit l'équilibre l'espace d'un instant, étourdit par le soleil. Il s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche puis reprit sa respiration.

S'il ne se dépêchait pas, Iwaizumi allait...

– Oikawa ? Ça va ?

La voix de son meilleur ami attira son attention et il releva la tête. Un bras passa autour de sa taille et il sentit ses joues chauffer, regagnant ainsi assez de force pour s'écarter. Même à travers ses vêtements, l'endroit où il venait de le toucher était comme en feu.

– Ça va, désolé.

Il se racla la gorge.

– On se devait pas se retrouver aux dortoirs ?

Hajime fit une grimace.

– Si, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu réussisses à sortir.

– Oh je t'en prie. Je peux encore m'occuper de Daishou tout seul, merci.

– Je pensais surtout à Saeko, mais c'est vrai qu'il est là aussi, lui. Et puis je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire...

– Je vois. Et toi, ça n'a pas été trop dur pour partir ?

Il secoua la tête.

– J'espère que ce que tu as a me montrer est assez important pour que je ne regrette pas d'avoir menacé madame Hertz de lui vomir dessus.

Un petit rire passa les lèvres du châtain.

– C'est important. Je te le promets. Surtout avec ce sur-plein de courant électrique...

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots, si bien qu'Iwaizumi ne les entendit pas.

– Bien, se résolut Tooru. On y va.

Et il prit le chemin du parc.

 **XXX**

Ils regardèrent Iwaizumi quitter la salle en quatrième vitesse, les sourcils froncés. Bokuto pencha la tête d'un coté tandis que Kuroo marmonna dans sa barbe en posant son menton dans la paume de sa main.

– Y'a anguille sous roche, grogna t-il.

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête en gribouillant distraitement sur sa feuille.

– Ah oui ?

– Déjà, Oikawa qui se fait électrocuter ? Super chelou.

– Et Daishou aussi.

– Ah oui, murmura le brun en détournant le regard. J'avais déjà oublié, tiens.

– C'est ça.

La professeure fronça les sourcils mais la classe entière discutait comme si de rien n'était.

– Ensuite, continua t-il, pourquoi Iwaizumi part comme ça au milieu du cours ? Certes, il est chiant, mais quand même. S'il sèche trop, Takeda-sensei va être obligé de le virer de l'équipe d'aïkido.

– Et tu ne veux pas qu'il perde sa place ? Comme tu es gentil.

– En fait, la dernière fois qu'il s'est fait suspendre, pendant une semaine seulement, Takeda a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps alors...

– Ah, oui. C'est vrai qu'il est sensible.

– N'est-ce pas ?

Madame Hertz tenta une nouvelle fois de réclamer le silence.

– Bon, donc comme je disais : c'est bizarre. Qu'Oikawa nous cache quelque chose, d'accord. Il est dans sa bulle, notre petit Einstein, alors on lui pardonne. Mais Hajime ? C'est l'honnêteté incarnée ! Et si lui sait, je vois pas pourquoi nous, on saurait pas.

– Oui, oui, confirma Bokuto en griffonnant un visage.

Le brun le regarda avec un air désespéré.

– Je vais aller les voir, et ensuite je compte aller me faire une chèvre histoire de calmer mes pulsions sexuelles.

– Oui, oui, répéta t-il. Vraiment méchant.

– Je vois.

Il lâcha un profond soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'aller vérifier par lui même.

– Madame ? demanda t-il en se levant.

Elle lui retourna un regard fatigué.

– Oui, Kuroo ?

– Je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

– Je –

– S'il vous plaît ?

– Je croyais que –

– _S'il vous plaît ?_

– … Bon, vas-y.

– Merci ! Euh, je veux dire cough, cough, je vais mourir.

 **XXX**

Iwaizumi n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet. Non pas qu'il n'ait pas essayé en vérité, il avait plusieurs fois tenté d'ouvrir la bouche, mais dès qu'il le faisait une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait : _attends encore un peu, il doit y avoir une explication à tout ça._ Mais après être passé dans les égouts – _les égouts ! Son meilleur ami avait vraiment eu le culot de le traîner dans cet endroit infesté de rats !_ – pour finalement atterrir dans une usine délabrée et s'être fait traîner dans un vieux monte charge aux allures plus que douteuses, cette fois fois il n'en pouvait plus.

Il fallait qu'il s'exprime.

– Bordel de chiotte.

Les portes en fer de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un grand bruit alors qu'Oikawa se retournait vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

– Iwa-chan, un peu de tenue.

Il faillit répondre quelque chose – en rapport avec la stabilité de son esprit étant donné que bordel comment il avait fait pour trouver cet endroit flippant ? – mais la salle dans laquelle ils débarquèrent le laissa sans voix.

Pleine de fils et d'écrans, une carte était projetée en trois dimension au centre de la pièce. Doucement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il observa le châtain aller tranquillement s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du clavier.

– Oikawa tu –

– Kei-chan ? T'es là ?

– Oikawa !

– Oui, Iwa-chan ?

 _Par où commencer ?_

– C'est quoi ça ?

– Un ordinateur, Iwa-chan.

– Oikawa, j'ai essayé de te contacter mais tu n'étais pas là, alors...

Des bruits étranges semblaient perturber la connexion.

– Kei-chan, t'es où là ? C'est quoi ces bruits ?

Hajime regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, la bouche grande ouverte. Peu importe ce qu'était cet endroit, cela valait totalement son mensonge auprès de la professeure de physique chimie.

 _Et pour l'amour de dieu qui était Kei-chan ?_

– Oi –

– Tu te souviens des animaux monstres de la dernière fois ? Et bien j'essaye de leur échapper mais ils sont plutôt rapides en dépit des apparences.

– Tu es sorti ? cria Oikawa en tapotant furieusement sur le clavier.

Son meilleur ami n'avait eu que rarement l'occasion de l'observer faire toutes ces choses sur un ordinateur – en vérité, la dernière en date était le jour où le châtain avait rebooté le pc qu'il venait d'acheter car, en reprenant ses propres mots, _je ne peux clairement pas laisser mon meilleur ami utiliser ce tas de merde composté sans l'avoir au moins boosté un minimum : c'est une relique de l'ancien temps ton truc._ Bien évidemment, le brun n'y avait pas compris grand chose si bien qu'il s'était contenté de le remercier lorsque ce dernier le lui avait redonné avec un sourire éblouissant et fier de lui.

– Mais pourquoi tu es sorti ? Continua t-il. On a bien vu que c'était dangereux !

Des petits bip retentirent et Iwaizumi s'approcha doucement pour aller regarder derrière son épaule. Sur l'écran, un visage était apparu ainsi que de nombreuses fenêtres, et la garçon haussa un sourcil en l'apercevant.

– C'est qui ? demanda t-il. Iwa-chan ?

Oikawa sembla se souvenir de sa présence et se retourna brusquement. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et ils se mirent à rougir en même temps. Hajime fit un pas en arrière et se racla la gorge tandis que Tooru retournait à son clavier, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules.

– En fait... Iwaizumi tout court c'est bien aussi.

– Oui, évidemment. Mais il a refusé de me dire votre nom complet.

Le garçon fit une grimace et son visage sortit de l'écran.

– Kei-chan ? Kei-chan ?

Quelque chose de rouge clignota dans le coin et Oikawa jura dans sa barbe avant de se remettre à tapoter sur les touches.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le brun. C'est quoi tout ça ? Et pourquoi il a disparu d'un seul coup ?

Une sueur froide coula le long de la tempe du châtain. Ses mains se déplaçaient si vite qu'Hajime peinait à comprendre ce qui se passait.

– Je t'expliquerai dans un instant, répondit-il. Mais pour l'instant, ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que cet ordinateur est relié à un monde qui s'appelle Lyoko, que sur ce monde vivent des monstres... et Kei-chan, une sorte d'intelligence artificielle.

– Et il s'appelle comment en vrai ?

– Kei-ch –

– Oikawa.

– Akaashi Keiji. Mais Kei-chan c'est plus jolie, non ?

– Non. Bon, il se passe quoi, là ?

Sur l'écran, Akaashi réapparut.

– Fais attention, le prévint le châtain, il ne te reste plus que dix points de vie. Encore deux coups et c'est terminé. Et le pire, c'est que je sais même pas ce qui se passera.

– Je suis bientôt de retour à la tour, plus que quelques mètres et – ah !

Son visage disparu à nouveau et cette fois ce fut Hajime qui s'écria :

– Akaashi ?

– Il n'a plus que cinq points de vie, merde. Kei-chan, allô ?

Durant quelques secondes, un grand silence empli la pièce, puis sa voix résonna :

– Je suis à l'intérieur. Pardon, j'ai dû sauter dans le mur.

– Il a du sauter dans quoi ?

– Il peut passer à travers les murs.

– Oh, plutôt cool comme truc – Et attend, non !

Il se redressa soudainement, les sourcils froncés.

– Il est en sécurité maintenant, alors dis moi ce qui se passe !

Oikawa s'appuya de nouveau contre le dossier de son fauteuil puis grimaça. Il tenta de trouver ses mots, réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait tourner la chose sans paraître bizarre, mais brusquement, il se souvint de quelque chose et demanda :

– Kei-chan, tu as lu quelques dossiers ? Parce que j'ai trouvé des trucs qui m'avaient l'air plutôt louches et je voulais –

– Ne m'ignore pas.

– Je suis sorti de la tour après avoir senti des vibrations venant du bout du territoire. J'ai lu quelques dossiers, oui, et j'en ai trouvé un sur...

– Xana, dirent-il en même temps.

Le châtain hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

– Y'a quelque chose qui cloche. Dans le monde réel, le courant fait n'importe quoi et y'a des surcharges d'électricité un peu partout. En passant devant un pylône à l'usine, j'ai cru qu'il semblait prêt à exploser.

– Ah bon ? S'étonna Hajime. J'ai rien vu moi. Et puis pour le courant, je suis sûr que le principal à déjà appelé quelqu'un pour faire vérifier ça –

Oikawa se retourna vers son meilleur ami, le regard plus sérieux que jamais.

– Iwa-chan, le plastique n'est pas conducteur.

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre.

– La décharge est partie de la prise jusqu'à mon pc. Je me suis fait électrocuter en posant mes doigts sur mon clavier. Mon clavier _en plastique_.

Le brun ne savait plus quoi dire.

– Et tu crois que... que ça a un rapport avec ce truc ? Ce gros ordinateur et ce monde virtuel ? Au fait Akaashi, enchanté.

– Iwaizumi-san, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Enchanté. Vous êtes bien différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. Je vous pensais un peu plus comme...

Il coula un regard lourd de sens vers Oikawa qui ouvrit la bouche, outré.

– Tu peux m'appeler Iwaizumi, tu sais ? Et arrête de me vouvoyer aussi, c'est bizarre.

– D'accord. Iwaizumi c'est bien.

– Ça va, je vous dérange pas ? J'étais pas du tout en train de parler du fait que j'ai failli _mourir_ cette nuit !

– Tout le temps en train d'exagérer, soupira Akaashi.

– N'est-ce pas ? Et encore, tu ne l'entends pas râler pour un oui et pour un non tous les matins.

– C'est bizarre, mais j'ai pourtant une image très précise de la chose. J'imagine qu'il boude toutes les dix minutes ?

– Sept, en fait. Et t'aurais vu le cinéma qu'il nous a fait la dernière fois à la cantine : pour de simple brocoli je ne te raconte pas la scène.

– Il fait pareil devant l'écran : un vrai grincheux.

– Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend.

Le châtain croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Bon les copines, dites moi quand je pourrais enfin continuer de m'inquiéter pour le sort du monde, je vous laisse papoter en attendant.

– Et si susceptible, soupira Hajime.

– Si susceptible, confirma Keiji.

Un silence énervé flotta dans l'air puis le petit brun se racla la gorge à travers l'écran – il avait vu Oikawa le faire à plusieurs reprises, et même s'il ne comprenait pas bien à quoi cela servait, étant donné que sa gorge n'était jamais enrouée, il avait fini par assimiler l'action à un sentiment de gêne, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait –.

– Bon, déclara t-il. Je suis sorti pour suivre les pulsations. Et j'ai trouvé la source : c'est une tour qui se trouve à l'autre bout du territoire, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Elle était entourée d'un halo rouge, et surtout bien gardée par une bonne dizaine de monstres qui n'ont pas attendu longtemps avant de commencer à me courser. J'ai du faire demi-tour, mais je sais qu'il faut absolument que je rentre à l'intérieur. Ce virus, Xana, a forcément un truc à voir avec ce qui se passe dans votre lycée.

– Je vais peut-être dire une connerie, parce qu'après tout c'est vous les petits génies de l'informatique, mais pourquoi on l'éteint pas cet ordinateur, tout simplement ?

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

– Enfin, je dis ça... Je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche, tout ça, et au contraire je sais très bien que tu as beaucoup d'imagination, mais je te fais confiance et si tu dis que cet ordinateur est relié au problème électrique du lycée, alors ok, je te crois. Mais du coup, si c'est un virus, alors il disparaîtra en même temps, non ?

Oikawa baissa les yeux sur ses droits, qu'il triturait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

– Mais, commença t-il, si on éteint le supercalculateur... Kei-chan est à l'intérieur.

– Tu as dit toi même que c'était une intelligence artificielle. Désolé, Akaashi, mais entre toi et la sécurité de mes amis...

– Je comprends tout à fait, pas de problème.

– Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une IA qu'il ne ressent rien ! Certes, il est fait de programme et de pixel, mais en attendant il rit à mes blagues –

– Non.

– Il sourit quand il est heureux, grimace quand il a mal, et je suis sûr qu'il est bien trop gentil pour avouer qu'au fond il n'a pas envie que ce foutu pc soit de nouveau éteint.

Le châtain releva vers son meilleur ami un regard brillant et implorant.

– S'il-te plaît, Iwa-chan... Laisse moi tester quelque chose avant. Et si ça ne marche pas, alors d'accord, on ira le faire ensemble, et je n'y toucherai plus.

Bien malgré lui, Hajime se sentit faiblir. Ces yeux...

– Bon, très bien. Tu as quoi en tête ?

Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se retourna vers l'écran. On aurait dit qu'Akaashi souriait, mais le brun cligna des yeux et la seconde d'après son visage fut de nouveau comme avant.

– D'accord. Allons-y. Kei-chan ?

– Oui ?

– Tu te souviens du dossier sur les scanners ?

– Je savais que c'était ce que tu avais à l'esprit. Il est devant moi.

Le châtain ricana et fit craquer ses doigts. Iwaizumi haussa un sourcil.

– Les scanners ? demanda t-il.

– Des scanners, confirma Oikawa. La salle juste en dessous de nous est remplie de sortes de sarcophages reliés à l'ordinateur. J'ai lu quelque chose dessus, comme quoi il nous serait possible de transférer de la matière organique dans Lyoko.

– Pourquoi tu voudrais transférer de la matière organique ?

Un rictus entendu étira ses lèvres. Akaashi crut bon de préciser :

– Par matière organique, il entend humain. Il veut vous envoyer sur Lyoko pour m'aider à aller voir ce qui se passe dans cette tour rouge, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oh, Kei-chan, tu me connais si bien, ça ferait presque peur !

Iwaizumi retourna le fauteuil face à lui et posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs afin de le stabiliser.

– Tu veux me foutre dans ces sarcophages et me désintégrer ? Ça va pas la tête ? On va éteindre ce truc, _maintenant_.

Le châtain grimaça.

– Mais non, je ne vais pas t'envoyer comme ça, enfin. Iwa-chan, t'es mon meilleur ami, tu me prends pour qui ? On va faire un essaie d'abord, pour vérifier que ça marche et que c'est sans danger.

– Un essaie ?

– Ouais. Il nous faut un cobaye.

– Un cobaye... ?

Soudain, une idée les traversa en même temps et ils échangèrent un petit regard entendu.

– Reste ici, lui dit Hajime. Je vais le chercher.

 **XXX**

Kuroo sifflotait dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches, et avançait d'un pas pressé en direction de l'infirmerie. Il repensait au moment où son ami avait quitté la classe, au fait qu'il regardait l'heure toutes les secondes avant cela, comme s'il attendait un moment précis pour se lever et aller rejoindre Oikawa.

Car oui, Kuroo n'était pas idiot : si Iwaizumi avait demandé à aller à l'infirmerie, c'était simplement pour aller le rejoindre, n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner. Après tout, ces deux là étaient toujours ensemble, assortis comme cul et chemise, alors cela n'avait absolument rien d'étonnant. Surtout après ce qui était arrivé au châtain : même Kuroo avait flippé comme jamais en apprenant la nouvelle, puis avait été rassuré en allant lui rendre une petite visite avant le début des cours.

Donc, en comptant le fait qu'Oikawa allait bien, il sentait tout de même qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Une bonne grosse anguille, même, il avait toujours eu le flair pour sentir ses choses là. Et puis, si Iwaizumi était au courant de se que cachait leur petit Einstein depuis quelques semaines, alors il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas savoir aussi : ce n'était pas comme si cela l'intéressait vraiment, mais il était curieux et surtout, adorait foutre ses fesses là où personne ne lui avait demandé de les mettre.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il ouvrit la porte en grand en s'apprêtant à crier _Aha ! Vous pensiez que je ne me doutais de rien, hein ? On ne dupe pas si facilement Kuroo Tetsurou !_ Mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Assis sur son lit, une couverture remontée sur ses jambes et un livre dans les mains, Daishou haussa un sourcil en voyant son air défait puis un rictus naquit sur ses lèvres.

– J'ai comme l'impression que ma brillante personne n'était pas celle que tu aurais aimé voir, je me trompe ?

Le brun balaya la pièce du regard.

– Bah, il est où Oikawa ?

Il ferma son livre et se redressa légèrement.

– Ravi de te voir également. Oh moi ? Non rien, juste une petite électrocution la routine, tu vois ? Vraiment ça me touche que tu t'inquiètes ainsi je savais que j'allais te manquer.

Kuroo le fixa sans bouger pendant trente secondes, et Daishou finit par soupirer.

– Bon, ok, très bien : il est parti.

– Comment ça _parti_?

– Parti. Plus là. Pris la poudre d'escampette. _Disparu_.

– Je crois que je vois.

Le blessé émit une sorte de petit _mmh_ _mmh_ , puis rabattit la couverture sur le coté avant de balancer ses jambes hors du lit.

– Et si tu veux mon avis : il avait l'air louche.

– En temps normal je t'aurais dit que je m'en tamponnais le cul, de ton avis, mais pour une fois je crois que ça m'intéresse. Développe.

– Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. Pourquoi devrais-je partager mes informations avec toi ?

Kuroo plissa les yeux.

– Je rêve où, _espèce de sale vipère_ , t'essayes de marchander là ?

Daishou battit innocemment des cils.

– Quoi ? s'étonna t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

– Arg, arrête de faire ça, c'est bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– Je vois qu'on se comprend toujours aussi bien.

Nouveau rictus.

– Je te dis ce que je sais et tu m'emmènes avec toi.

Un silence.

– Pardon ?

– Je te dis ce que je sais et tu m'emmènes avec toi.

– J'avais entendu. Pas compris, mais entendu.

– Je savais déjà qu'il fallait te parler comme à un enfant de dix ans, mais bon quand même –

– Pourquoi tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

Daishou soupira dramatiquement.

– Enfin mon cher Kuroo, n'est-ce pas évident ?

– Euh, non ?

– Je me fais chier comme un rat mort ici. Comme un _rat mort_ , tu comprends ? Saeko nous a ordonné de rester ici, et contrairement à ton pote, j'ai pas envie qu'elle me ramène dans ce foutu lit par la peau du cul. Mais en même temps qu'est-ce que je me fais chier, putain ! Je vais bien, cent pourcent remis, mais elle ne veut pas me lâcher. Alors : mes infos contre la liberté. Je veux pouvoir de nouveau fourrer mon nez partout, _j'adore ça_ , et j'ai l'impression que cette pièce est une prison destinée à me faire crever d'ennui.

Le brun en resta sans voix.

– Alors ? insista t-il. Deal ?

– Hum, ouais ok. Je vois que ça te tiens à cœur.

– Parfait. Donc, tes potes là, je les ai entendu parler cette nuit.

– Iwaizumi est resté avec lui cette nuit ?

Daishou haussa un sourcil.

– Ils sont toujours collés au cul de l'autre, pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

Un point pour lui, la balle au centre.

– Donc, comme je disais, je les ai entendu parler.

– Et ils se disaient quoi ?

Il doutait fortement que cette information lui soit utile.

– Le binoclard a chopé l'autre pour l'emmener dans les toilettes et –

– Je te préviens, il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas savoir.

– Et il lui a dit qu'aujourd'hui il lui montrerait où il se cachait. J'ai pas bien compris parce qu'ils parlaient bas, mais...

En voyant le soulagement sur le visage du brun, Daishou afficha un air perplexe.

– T'as l'esprit bien plus tordu que ce qu'on pourrait croire, hein.

 **XXX**

Iwaizumi se faufila dans les dortoirs par la fenêtre du fond qui n'était fermée qu'une fois sur deux – et étrangement jamais en hiver –. Heureusement pour lui, cette fois-ci elle était grande ouverte.

Il s'avança dans les couloirs déserts, passa à travers celui des filles, puis monta les escaliers de secours jusqu'au sien. Il faisait sombre – à cet étage les fenêtres ne se trouvaient que dans les chambres et ces dernières étaient fermées – pourtant il n'alluma pas la lumière de peur de se faire remarquer si Ukai passait par là au mauvais moment, il allait avoir des ennuis.

Une fois arrivé devant la chambre qu'il cherchait, Hajime se glissa à l'intérieur, puis se dirigea vers l'armoire de Bokuto. La pièce était séparée en deux : un coté plutôt bien rangé et ordonné, plein de maillot de volley et de ballons, puis un autre complètement désordonné, le sol jonché de vêtements – propres ou sales, Iwaizumi préférait ne pas le savoir – et les draps du lit défaits. Il se dirigea vers celle du coté qui contenait le bazar, puis ouvrit le dernier tiroir.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Bonjour toi. Pour une fois, tu vas te rendre utile.

* * *

La suite demain, merci d'avoir lu, et laissez moi un petit mot si vous avez des remarques !


	2. Chapter 2

**Un monde sans danger**

 **Fandom** : Haikyuu !

 **Paring** : Iwaizumi/Oikawa, Bokuto/Akaashi, Kuroo/Daishou

 **Genre** : Univers Alternatif.

 **Taille** : 20 334 mots.

Débutée le 17/10/2018.

Terminée le 21/11/2018.

(Ouais, j'ai fait une pause de trois semaines dans la rédaction mdrr, quel escargot)

 **Résumé** :

UA Code Lyoko.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, et Bokuto. Un groupe d'amis soudés, quatre internes coincés dans un lycée un peu paumé. Puis un jour, Oikawa découvre une vielle usine abandonnée, ainsi qu'un ordinateur incroyable à l'intérieur. Un supercalculateur. C'est là qu'il fait la rencontre d'Akaashi, l'IA qui se trouve dans le monde que renferme l'unité centrale de ce dernier.

Mais dans son groupe, les secrets ne restent jamais des secrets bien longtemps, surtout pas lorsqu'un cyber virus appelé XANA semble vouloir leur faire du mal.

 **Note d'Auteur.**

Bonjour, bonjour, comme promis voici la fin ! J'espère ne décevoir personne avec cette dernière.

Je tiens également à préciser que je me suis maté l'épisode 1 de Code Lyoko au moins 20 fois durant l'écriture, et que j'ai un peu arrangé les choses à ma sauce.

Voilou, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

One Shot, part 2

* * *

– Alors, tu comptes faire quoi ?

Kuroo commençait déjà à regretter son choix. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu attendre que Daishou finisse de lui raconter ce qu'il avait entendu, puis l'enfermer ensuite directement dans les toilettes de l'infirmerie pour avoir la paix. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il soit un mec honnête, et par conséquent il était obligé de supporter son pire ennemi.

– J'en sais rien. Iwaizumi est parti durant le cours, mais je l'ai pas suivi alors je ne sais pas par où il est parti.

L'autre fit une sorte de _hum_ déçu.

– Quoi ? grogna le brun.

– Et bien, je dois dire que je suis assez brusqué.

– Brusqué ?

 _Qui utilise ce mot à l'oral de façon tout à fait sérieuse ?_

– Ouais. Moi qui croyais que vous étiez comme les quatre doigts d'une main sans pouce, en fait vous êtes comme tout le monde : chacun à ses petites cachotteries.

– On se fait pas de cachotteries, se sentit-il obligé de rétorquer. Ça ne doit pas être si important, mais je suis juste curieux. Oikawa est un mec sérieux.

Daishou leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire _Oui chaton, tout le monde te croit_ , mais tout à coup Kuroo s'arrêta, lui attrapa le col de son t-shirt, et l'entraîna sans un mot derrière un arbre en moins de cinq secondes.

– Je peux savoir c'est quoi ton – hmf !

Le brun avait posé sa main sur sa bouche.

– Tais toi, pour une fois, tu veux ?

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de ce qui se trouvait devant eux, et le regard de Daishou glissa là où il le lui indiqua, même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui placer un coup de genou bien placé et bien senti.

Au loin, Iwaizumi se faufilait entre les troncs, un sac à dos noir plaqué contre son torse. Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui, comme un criminel en fuite, puis soudain s'accroupit et releva une trappe perdue au milieu des herbes hautes.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Daishou lui rétorqua un chut sec qui le fit grimacer.

Son ami disparut dans le sol, puis un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

– Est-ce que ton pote vient juste de...

– Ouais, le coupa Kuroo avec un large sourire. Début de la mission d'infiltration.

 **XXX**

– Kei-chan ? Pourquoi je vois ton point bouger là ?

– Parce que justement, je bouge.

Oikawa tapota son clavier afin d'obtenir un visuel vidéo, puis lâcha un juron.

– Tu te fiches de moi ? C'est dangereux ! Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

– Voir la tour. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je sens que le virus XANA gagne en puissance à chaque seconde qui passe : plus il restera dans cette tour, et plus il deviendra puissant. Imagine que le problème ne se cantonne pas à votre lycée et que tous les circuits électriques du monde se mettent à électrocuter tout ce qui bouge ?

– Oui mais Kei-chan...

– Et en plus, la décharge que tu t'es pris n'a pas du être trop forte : qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si _il_ avait été plus puissant ? Si c'était Iwaizumi qui avait été à ta place ?

Le châtain baissa la tête, conscient que son ami informatique ne pouvait pas le voir. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus il se rendait compte de son erreur : jamais il n'aurait du mettre son nez dans cette usine. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à totalement s'en vouloir car cela lui avait tout de même permis de rencontrer Akaashi. Cette IA avait été l'oreille attentive qui lui avait toujours manqué, et il ne pouvait décemment pas se résoudre à éteindre cet ordinateur sans avoir fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'en empêcher.

Il soupira puis se craqua les doigts.

– Bon très bien. Voyons ce qu'on peut faire pour te renforcer en attendant qu'Iwa-chan revienne.

 **XXX**

– L'ennui me tuera. Un jour, il aura ma peau, et je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'en empêcher parce qu'il me fait réfléchir comme vous, cet abruti. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais est-ce que j'ai écouté la petite voix dans ma tête qui a toujours raison ? Nooon, bien sûr que non enfin ! Tout ça à cause de cette infirmière pot de colle et de cette installation électrique qui date d'avant la fondation d'Athènes ! Père va me tuer en voyant l'état de mes vêtements, et puis merde c'est quoi cette _odeur_ –

Kuroo réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de le noyer dans le courant d'eau usée qui dérivait à coté d'eux. Depuis à présent cinq minutes qu'ils avançaient dans ces égouts, Daishou n'avait pas arrêté de parler. _Pas une seule fois._ Au départ, Kuroo avait attendu sagement, en silence, que la nature et la biologie fassent leur travail et que cette sale langue de vipère tombe enfin à court _d'air_ , mais non, il continuait de jacqueter et de se plaindre, trouvant toujours une nouvelle raison de dire que tout était de sa faute.

Et là, le brun n'en pouvait plus.

– Est-ce que c'est un _rat_? Mon dieu je te jure que si j'attrape je ne sais quelle maladie à cause de cette sale bête, je ferai de ta vie un enfer et –

– Mais tu vas fermer ta gueule ! C'est pas possible d'avoir toujours un truc à dire ! Tu as insisté pour venir avec moi, et je ne t'ai pas forcé aux dernières nouvelles, si ? Alors tais toi, pitié, parce que je ne vais pas tarder à te jeter dans ces eaux dégueulasses si un seul mot passe encore ta putain de bouche de –

– Chut !

Soudain, à la grande surprise de Kuroo qui écarquilla les yeux au possible, le corps tendu comme une arbalète, Daishou se colla à lui en posant sa main contre sa bouche, et cette fois ce fut lui qui l'entraîna sur le coté.

Il lâcha un petit grognement à mi-chemin entre étonnement, énervement, et un petit soupçon de quelque chose qu'il refusait de nommer, puis haussa un sourcil à l'intention de cet enfoiré.

– Je crois que ton pote à enfin trouvé une porte de sortie.

Iwaizumi remontait une échelle semblable à celle qu'il avait descendu tout à l'heure, puis disparu à nouveau.

Daishou le relâcha, puis ses lèvres formèrent un sourire satisfait.

– Deux bonnes nouvelles à prévoir, je crois.

– Deux ?

– La première, c'est qu'on va enfin pouvoir sortir de cet endroit dégoûtant.

– Et la deuxième ?

– Tu me dois une nouvelle paire de chaussures, et je t'assure qu'elles sont _très_ _chères_.

 **XXX**

L'ascenseur derrière lui émis un grondement, trembla, puis s'ouvrit sur Iwaizumi qui trottina jusqu'au fauteuil sur lequel il était assis. Oikawa n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, et lorsque le brun plaça sa tête au dessus de son épaule, il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

– Le cabot est en place, et pour une fois je suis content que Bokuto ait fait quelque chose d'utile : une fois qu'on lui dit de ne plus bouger, il ne remue même pas une oreille. En parlant de lui, d'ailleurs, il risque fortement de nous tuer s'il s'en rend compte un jour.

– T'inquiète pas, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver de toute façon ? Dans le pire des cas, si ça ne marche pas, il restera juste enfermé dans le scanner pendant quelques minutes à hurler à la mort, puis ça sera terminé.

Hajime hocha la tête. Tant qu'à sauver le monde et risquer sa vie en même temps, il préférait tout de même que ça soit le chien de Bokuto qui prenne avant lui. Question de sécurité.

– Et Akaashi ?

– Il avance seul vers la tour.

– Quoi ? Mais je croyais que –

– Ouais. Mais on n'a plus le temps. Je lui ai boosté ses stats au maximum de ce que je pouvais atteindre, et normalement il devrait être capable d'invoquer un bouclier en cas de force majeur. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre, mais peut-être que toi...

Il lui glissa un regard entendu, et son meilleur ami hocha la tête.

– Si le chien passe, alors je suis.

Oikawa lui répondit par le même hochement de tête, puis il inspira un coup.

– Bon aller, on y va.

Il inscrivit une suite de chiffre sur l'écran, puis appuya sur entrée.

– Scanner en marche.

 **XXX**

En voyant le brun disparaître dans un vieux monte-charge, Daishou avait proposé à Kuroo de grimper aux barreaux fixés au mur qu'ils apercevaient un peu plus loin.

– Quoi, c'est toi qui propose qu'on fasse de l'escalade ?

Daishou haussa les épaules.

– Foutues pour foutues, autant que ces chaussures me servent à quelque chose. Et puis je préfère encore l'échelle à ce vieux machin.

Et effectivement, l'échelle était bien plus solide que ce que le brun aurait pu penser. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une salle étrange, pleine de fils en tous genres et de boites rondes en fer. L'échelle continuait de monter jusqu'à l'étage du dessus, mais quelque chose retint l'attention de Kuroo.

– Kiwi ?

Il aurait reconnu ce petit couinement entre mille. Après tout, il passait ses nuits en compagnie de ce sac à puce moche et insupportable, qui ne semblait aimer que Bokuto – aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait jamais été pisser sur le lit de son maître, non, seulement sur le sien – alors il aurait même été capable de le reconnaître à son odeur.

– Kiwi ? demanda Daishou. C'est quoi ça, Kiwi ?

– Le chien de Bokuto.

– Le quoi ? T'es au courant que je suis le fils du directeur et que par conséquent, je pourrais très bien le dénoncer, ton pote ?

Kuroo lui lança un petit regard, puis se détourna afin d'avancer dans la pièce.

– Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il simplement.

Il enjamba les fils et regarda avec curiosité autour de lui en se demandant encore ce que pouvait bien faire Iwaizumi et Oikawa dans cet endroit.

– C'est quoi ces trucs ? demanda Daishou en touchant du bout des doigts l'un des sarcophages.

– Alors là, aucune idée. Kiwi ? Viens ici sale cabot, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

– Mais il est _moche,_ s'exclama t-il.

En se retournant, le brun put voir qu'il regardait le chien avec un visage de dégoût pur.

– Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un chien aussi laid – et encore, t'es vraiment sûr que c'est un chien ? Parce que là...

– Ouais. Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais Bokuto l'aime beaucoup ce truc, c'était sa mère qui le lui avait offert et qui l'avait dressé avec lui, alors bon...

Il s'abaissa.

– Aller viens là abruti ! Pourquoi tu restes dans ce truc ?

– On dirait des caissons... Tu crois qu'il y a des momies dans l'un d'eux ?

Soupirant de désespoir face à la mauvaise volonté évidente de Kiwi, Kuroo finit par se résoudre à le prendre dans ses bras. Si son ami découvrait que son chien avait disparu, il n'osait même pas imaginer la crise qui s'en suivrait.

– Aller, commença t-il en entrant dans la boite en fer, viens là et... –

Mais tout à coup, Kiwi sauta entre ses jambes hors du scanner alors que ce dernier émit un grincement étrange en se refermant sur lui.

– Quoi ?

– Kuroo !

Et les portes se scellèrent, avec lui à l'intérieur.

 **XXX**

– Normalement tout est prêt, je vais lancer la procédure. J'ai fait en sorte que ça soit automatique pour ne pas avoir à réécrire les lignes de codes pendant le transfert donc –

– Oikawa, je comprends rien alors active.

– Ouais. Allons-y.

Il inspira, puis appuya sur entrer.

– Transfert du cobaye. Scanner du cobaye.

Mais soudain, il fronça les sourcils.

– Iwa-chan ? Je crois qu'il y a un problème.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Et bien regarde l'image du scan, il est pas un peu gros Kiwi... ?

Le brun regarda l'écran, puis lâcha un exclamation paniquée :

– Putain merde ! C'est pas Kiwi, c'est Kuroo !

– Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je sais pas comment arrêter la procédure maintenant !

– Oikawa fais quelque chose !

Mais la barre d'évolution indiquée sur le coin droit de l'ordinateur ne cessait d'évoluer.

 **XXX**

– Kuroo merde sors de là, c'est pas drôle !

– Si tu veux tout savoir je trouve pas ça drôle non plus ! Comment il peut y avoir du vent à l'intérieur d'une caisse en fer ?

– Comment ça du vent ?

En deux enjambées, Daishou fut devant le scanner. Brutalement, il frappa les plaques qui s'étaient refermées derrière le brun, mais ne récupéra qu'une douleur sourde dans ses poings.

– Putain ça veut pas bouger !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

– Kuroo ? Kuroo !

 **XXX**

Kuroo Tetsurou sentit parfaitement le moment où son corps changea. Les sensations de chaleur, de fraîcheur, de douleurs musculaires ou même de picotement au niveau de ses doigts : tout fut fortement diminué et il eut pendant l'espace d'un instant l'impression de disparaître. Les parois autour de lui s'évaporèrent et son souffle se coupa.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il eut à peine de le temps de se dire _putain de merde_ que déjà la pression autour de son corps diminua et il fut lâché à un ou deux mètres du sol, se réceptionnant précairement en tombant en avant.

Il resta figé quelques secondes sur la vue des grosses pattes de chat violettes qui se trouvaient devant lui, attachées à ses bras.

– Qu'est-ce que...

Mais en relevant la tête, ce fut cette fois la grande forêt d'arbres fins qui lui coupa le souffle.

 _Je rêve ?_

Comment pouvait-il se trouver dans une forêt alors que quelques secondes auparavant il entendait encore les coups de Daishou contre le...

 _Le sarcophage_.

Était-ce ce truc qui l'avait-il emmené dans cet endroit ? Le sol était plat, d'une couleur verte uniforme, et il pouvait voir à l'œil nu que ce qui le recouvrait n'était pas de l'herbe mais un sol dur. Ce dernier s'étendait comme un sorte de chemin, et n'était d'ailleurs pas si large si Kuroo faisait attention, il pouvait apercevoir le vide qui l'entourait...

Quelque chose remua dans son champ de vision et il sursauta.

 _Alors là c'est le pompon._

Il attrapa la queue de chat violette qui pendait entre ses jambes avec un air désespéré. Que diable avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation, déguisé en gros chat violet version taille humaine ?

– Hum, Kuroo ?

Il reconnaissait cette voix.

– Oikawa je te jure que si tu as quelque chose à voir là dedans, je t'émascule.

– D'accord, je n'ai rien à voir là dedans.

– Oikawa...

– Bon, d'accord, d'accord. Je le mérite. Et oui c'est ma faute. Mais pour ma défense, t'avais rien à faire là.

– Putain mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu ce cabot et la seconde d'après je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans cet espèce de...

– Scanner. C'est un scanner. Et je ne sais pas si ça va te rassurer, mais tu te trouves... dans l'ordinateur. Dans le monde à l'intérieur de l'ordinateur. Bon, je ne peux pas te raconter tout en détail : on n'a clairement pas le temps. Pour l'instant, sache juste que j'ai fait une connerie, et que maintenant un virus informatique essaye d'électrocuter la planète.

Kuroo ne répondit rien, se contentant de battre des paupières avec incrédulité.

– Et avant que tu demandes, non je ne me fous pas de toi.

– D'accord... Et donc, je fous quoi là, moi ? Tu sais comment me faire sortir, hein ?

– Je sais comment te faire sortir. Mais maintenant que tu es là... je vais avoir besoin de toi.

 **XXX**

Lorsqu'Iwaizumi descendit dans la salle des scanners, il trouva Daishou au bord des larmes. Quand ce dernier l'aperçut, il se jeta sur lui en bégayant :

– Kuroo – je – on était là et – on voulait juste – il voulait savoir pour Oikawa et – maintenant il ne répond plus même quand je l'appelle –

Cette réaction l'étonna, puis il se souvint que Daishou ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait, alors il tenta de le calmer.

– Daishou, hey calme. Kuroo va bien, d'accord ? Oikawa maîtrise.

– Mais Kuroo est –

– Monte avec nous, ok ? On va t'expliquer.

 **XXX**

– Putain j'ai toujours su que vous étiez complètement tarés, s'exclamèrent Kuroo et Daishou dans une synchronisation parfaite.

En entendant la voix du brun sortir du haut parleur de l'ordinateur, ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

– Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraîné là dedans, crut bon d'ajouter Akaashi. Sans moi, vous pourriez tout simplement éteindre le supercalculateur et XANA ne vous poserait plus aucun problème.

– Et pourquoi on ne le fait pas, d'ailleurs ? grogna Daishou en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il existe même pas !

– Daishou ! s'exclama Oikawa en le fusillant du regard.

– Quoi, tu vas me dire que c'est pas vrai ?

– C'est pas à toi d'en juger !

– Si ce virus nous menace, alors si, c'est également à moi d'en juger. Moi aussi je me suis pris un coup au cas où t'aurais oublié.

Iwaizumi tenta de se placer entre eux, alors que les deux garçons se regardaient en chien de faïence.

– Euh, les gars ?

La voix de Kuroo reporta leur attention sur l'écran.

– T'avais pas parlé d'animaux, si ?

Oikawa jura.

– Merde, Kuroo dégage de là ! Ce ne sont pas des animaux, ce sont des monstres !

Il vit le point rouge qui indiquait son emplacement se mettre à bouger, puis une carte avec l'effigie de leur ami apparaître.

– Attendez c'est lui ça ? demanda Daishou à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Est-ce que ce sont des _oreilles_?

– Ta gueule ! répliqua t-il. Je voudrais bien t'y voir, tiens : monte dans un scanner et rejoins moi, on verra bien comment tu te – ah !

Une inscription indiquant dix points de dégât apparut sur l'écran.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

– Ça, ça veut dire : fais attention à ton cul, Kuroo ! Tu as des points de vie limités, et je n'ai encore jamais testé le retour dans le monde réel par un ko dans Lyoko. En plus, Akaashi à besoin de toi.

Il se retourna vers Hajime, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

– Iwa-chan, il ne va pas y arriver tout seul...

Mais ce dernier hochait déjà la tête, comprenant bien ce que son meilleur ami entendait par là. Il se retourna vers Daishou.

– Tu peux faire un truc pour nous ?

– Alors là tu peux te brosser, vous êtes juste –

– Daishou, merde fais un effort ! l'apostropha Kuroo. Juste pour une fois.

Ce dernier fit la moue.

– Bon, bon, d'accord ! Alors, tu veux quoi ?

– Va chercher Bokuto.

 **XXX**

– Bon, Kuroo, je t'envoie Iwa-chan. J'ai enfin compris comment entrer des coordonnées, donc je vais le matérialiser à coté de toi, comme ça vous pourrez aller rejoindre Kei-chan.

– Kei-chan, hein ? Et son vrai nom, c'est quoi ?

– Akaashi Keiji.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel, remarquant par la même occasion que ce dernier ressemblait étrangement au vide qui se trouvait sous ses pieds.

– Oikawa ? Je vais revenir, hein ? Enfin, je veux dire : c'est cool, ce monde ressemble à un jeu vidéo et toute cette histoire est tellement dingue... Mais je ne veux pas rester là dedans pour toujours.

Il avait réussi, au bout de longues minutes de course, à semer les espèces de gros cancrelats qui s'étaient mis à le suivre et à l'attaquer, et se trouvait désormais caché derrière des rochers, près d'une sorte de tour entourée d'un halo bleu.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit soudain Tooru. Je peux te faire sortir de là, il me faut juste du temps. Et je suis désolé que tu nous aies en quelque sorte servi de cobaye, mais... Merci de quand même faire ça pour moi. Sans mes bêtises, on en serait pas là.

– Oh arrête un peu, Einstein. Tu sais très bien que tu es notre petit génie : qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ?

– Et bien déjà, Bokuto n'aurait jamais une seule note au dessus de la moyenne en maths.

– Pas faux. Tout ça pour dire qu'on peut bien se faire virtualiser dans un monde bizarre pour sauver une intelligence artificielle et empêcher qu'un virus fou détruise la planète une fois de temps en temps pour toi, tu ne crois pas ?

– Et bien dis comme ça...

Mais soudain, quelque chose apparut à quelques mètres de Kuroo. Au dessus du sol, une forme se matérialisa, et Iwaizumi tomba au sol en se réceptionnant parfaitement. Presque aussitôt, le chat s'écria d'un air outré :

– Pourquoi il est pas déguisé en gros animal coloré, lui ?

– Alors là j'en sais rien, peut-être que l'ordinateur scan votre subconscient pour modéliser vos rêves à travers votre avatar ?

– Tu peux me dire à _quel_ _moment_ je pourrais bien rêver de ressembler à ça ?

Le nouvel arrivant regarda ses vêtements, un sourcil haussé, puis lui lança un regard.

– C'est sûr que je préfère être un ninja avec des collants plutôt qu'un gros matou.

– Et il a une _épée_! Pourquoi moi j'ai pas d'arme ? J'ai rien pu faire contre les monstre, tout à l'heure !

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Hajime retira la lame du fourreau qui pendait à sa ceinture et la regarda avec satisfaction.

– Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que mes cinq années de kendo vont enfin me servir ?

– Les gars, je suis content que vos tenues vous enchantent –

– Alors là, moi j'ai _jamais_ dit ça –

– Mais un groupe de monstres arrive droit sur vous.

Et affectivement, le petit comité que Kuroo avait semé semblait les avoir retrouvé et se dirigeait droit sur eux.

– Mais comment tu veux que je me défende si j'ai même pas d'arme ? J'ai que ces grosses pattes et elles sont –

Mais alors qu'il les secouait avec un air désespéré, une fléchette en sortit et manqua de finir dans la tête de son ami.

– Mais fais gaffe !

– Je peux tirer des fléchettes lasers avec mes grosses pattes de chat ? Mais c'est tellement cool !

Il releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

 _Ça allait chier._

 **XXX**

Daishou venait juste de quitter la salle lorsque quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Alors qu'Oikawa écoutait les gémissements plaintifs de Kuroo sur le fait qu'il n'aimait pas son apparence, l'un des écrans de l'ordinateur se mit à grésiller, puis afficha soudain un logo étrange.

– C'est quoi ça ? marmonna t-il en essayant de faire revenir les images.

Mais un bruit inquiétant venant de derrière lui le fit se figer. Doucement, il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

 _Putain !_

Il évita les fils plein d'électricité qui lévitaient en l'air de justesse en se jetant au sol, puis attrapa le micro qui le reliait aux autres :

– Les gars, démerdez-vous quelques minutes j'ai un problème ici !

Puis il se mit à courir dans l'autre sens en évitant de se faire électrocuter une seconde fois.

 **XXX**

Kuroo explosa le dernier cancrelat d'une fléchette dans la tête, puis grimaça d'un air ahuri.

– Oikawa, comment ça « démerdez vous » ?

– Hé, tout va bien ? renchérit Iwaizumi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par problème ?

Mais seul le silence leur répondit. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet.

– Comment on va faire pour retrouver Akaashi s'il nous donne pas les coordonnées ?

Hajime secoua la tête.

– J'en ai aucune idée. Il m'avait parlé d'une tour, mais...

– Une tour comme celle là ? demanda Kuroo en pointant du doigt celle qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Ils regardèrent, puis d'un commun accord se dirigèrent vers celle-ci.

 **XXX**

Lorsque Daishou sortit enfin des égouts, il avait déjà maudit Kuroo et sa bande de potes sur seize générations, au bas mot. Ses fringues sentaient étrangement mauvais – mais en même temps, il se serait tout de même attendu à pire, après tout il venait de crapahuter dans les égouts.

Soupirant, il commença à se dépêcher, courant entre les arbres du parc afin de parvenir jusqu'aux bâtiments des classes. S'il se fiait à l'heure, Bokuto devait encore se trouver en classe.

Restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen pour le faire sortir.

En apercevant le coach Ukai devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, il jura et fit demi-tour afin de retourner se cacher derrière un tronc. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chance en...

– Mais pourquoi je les aide moi, au fait ?

Il aurait très bien pu tout simplement aller voir son père pour lui dire que le binoclard avait trouvé un truc bizarre dans l'usine abandonnée près de l'école, mais au fond de lui, quelque chose l'en empêchait...

Et il refusait de croire que c'était Kuroo.

– Bon, je vais chercher l'autre crétin, je le ramène dans leur planque, et ensuite on n'en parle plus.

S'il n'y réfléchissait pas trop, peut-être oublierait-il même jusqu'à ses motivations.

Inspirant un grand coup, il se dirigea vers les fenêtres qui bordaient la forêt. Avec un peu de chance, Bokuto n'écoutait une fois de plus pas le cours.

Et il fut content d'avoir eu raison. Assis au fond de la classe, ce dernier jouait avec son stylo, essayant de le faire tenir entre son nez et sa bouche.

– Bon, j'attire son attention comment moi ?

C'est qu'il avait l'air étrangement concentré en plus...

Doucement, il toqua à la fenêtre, récoltant un regard étonné de la part de la fille qui était assise là. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis pencha la tête d'un coté comme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais il lui fit signe de se taire, puis pointa du doigt l'autre imbécile. Elle hocha la tête.

Daishou ne put se retenir de hausser un sourcil lorsque la fille lui lança sa gomme en plein dans la figure.

Le garçon sursauta, papillonna des yeux, puis la regarda avec un air perdu. Elle pointa Suguru du doigt, et une fois qu'il eut obtenu l'attention qu'il désirait, il articula silencieusement :

– Ramène. Ton. Cul.

Et étrangement, Bokuto sembla comprendre car il regarda le professeur – qui était bien heureusement de dos – puis se jeta littéralement au sol et rampa jusqu'à la porte.

 _C'est comme ça qu'il quitte une classe, lui ? Il pouvait pas demander l'infirmerie, comme tout le monde ?_

Puis il décida que tant que cet idiot le rejoignait le plus vite possible, il s'en tamponnait le cul de la manière dont il s'y prenait.

 **XXX**

– Mais y'a pas de porte sur ce truc, comment est-ce qu'on rentre ?

Kuroo tata la parois de la grande tour qu'ils avaient rejoint, les sourcils haussés. À ses cotés, Iwaizumi tentait encore de joindre Oikawa, puis finalement soupira.

– Bon, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe là bas, mais cet abruti ne nous aurait jamais abandonné seuls sans raison valable. Va falloir qu'on se bouge.

– T'es marrant toi, on sait même pas où il est son Kei-chan. Et comment est-ce qu'on peut bien rentrer dans ce –

Mais à force d'appuyer contre le mur, la patte du brun s'enfonça dedans comme dans de la gelée et il perdit l'équilibre. Se rattachant à la première chose qui lui vint, il attrapa le pantalon d'Iwaizumi et ils tombèrent en même temps à l'intérieur.

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant que Kuroo soit obligé de planter ses griffes dans le rebord d'une sorte de passerelle pour ne pas tomber. Cette fois, ce fut Hajime qui se rattrapa à lui, le corps pendant dans le vide.

– Putain qu'est-ce que t'es lourd, je vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, grinça t-il en se sentant d'ores et déjà glisser.

– T'as plutôt intérêt à ne pas lâcher, j'ai pas envie de tester le vide, c'est clair ?

– Bah fais quelque chose alors : je ne sais pas moi, lâche au moins ton sabre.

– Ça te ferait plaisir, hein ? Et bah non je –

Mais à cet instant, Kuroo lâcha prise et ils tombèrent tous les deux tout en bas de la tour.

 **XXX**

– Oh, chaud.

Daishou n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour : mais décidément Kuroo était clairement le moins pire de son groupe. Certes, il y avait également Iwaizumi, mais comme ce dernier prenait la défense du binoclard en toutes circonstances, il ne pouvait pas vraiment juger...

– C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je viens de d'apprendre que ton pote a réveillé un virus maléfique capable de détruire la terre, et toi tu me réponds : _ah, chaud_ ?

– Bah tu voudrais que je dise quoi d'autre ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais essaye de paraître un minimum choqué au moins. Là on dirait que je viens de te dire qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de frites à la cantine.

– Quoi ?!

– Oh non c'est bon j'abandonne.

Daishou accéléra le pas, faisant bien attention à ne pas glisser sur toutes ces flaques de liquides non identifiés.

– En fait, je dois dire que ce qui me choque le plus c'est que tu nous aides.

– Je ne vous aide pas, je me débarrasse de la tache, nuance. Et puis tant qu'à faire, si vous pourriez vous occuper du problème ça serait pas plus mal.

– Donc tu as dit qu'Oikawa avait envoyé Kuroo et Iwaizumi sur un monde virtuel ?

– Ouais. Et Kuroo est déguisé en chat. C'est quand même un point important.

– J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Daishou le dévisagea un instant.

– Attends, tu n'as pas peur d'aller là bas ?

– Bah non, pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, tiens. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ? Ah oui : que vous ne reveniez jamais !

– Si Oikawa a envoyé Hajime là bas, c'est qu'il a confiance en ce qu'il fait.

– Vous êtes vraiment tous complètement fous...

 **XXX**

Kuroo se serait attendu à une réception un peu plus violente : au lieu de ça, ils se firent tout simplement expulser de la tour. Roulant sur plusieurs mètres, ils furent tous deux étonnés une fois enfin arrêtés.

– Bah, elle est où la forêt ?

Autour d'eux, seul un paysage semblable à une banquise était visible.

– Oikawa ? réessaya Iwaizumi. Tu m'entends ? On est où là ?

Mais il n'obtint une fois de plus aucune réponse.

– C'est bizarre, lui fit remarquer Tetsurou. Cette tour là bas, elle est pas de la même couleur.

Au fond, derrière de grands glaciers, une nouvelle tour surplombait les lieux, entourée d'une sorte de halo rouge qui leur donna des frissons dans le dos.

– Kuroo, l'appela le brun. J'ai l'impression que ces monstres là aussi sont différents.

Il pointa du doigt un groupe de cubes étranges qui avançaient vers eux à toute vitesse.

Immédiatement, Kuroo pointa l'un d'eux de son poing et décocha une flèche. Malheureusement, cette dernière se contenta de ricocher sur eux et ne le ralentit même pas.

– Qu'est-ce que...

– Putain, cours !

 **XXX**

Cette fois, Daishou accepta de prendre le monte charge. À force de crapahuter dans tous les sens, il commençait à être sérieusement épuisé : de plus Bokuto semblait impatient à l'idée de monter dedans alors... Au moins, si cette chose cassait, il pourrait toujours se servir de lui comme bouclier humain.

Une fois arrivé à l'étage de l'écran de contrôle, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement, et ce fut un cri de rage qui les accueilli.

– Putain de morceaux de fer de merde, lâchez moi où je vous jure que je vous envoie à la décharge !

Suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas, Oikawa se faisait secouer dans tous les sens et agitait ses bras comme il le pouvait afin d'éloigner les gerbes d'électricités.

– Oikawa ! paniqua Bokuto en courant vers lui.

Mais l'un des fils vola droit sur lui, et il l'évita in-extremis. Les yeux écarquillés, Daishou hésita : devait-il appuyer sur l'un des boutons de l'ascenseur en espérant que ce virus ne pense pas à le suivre à travers les murs, ou bien aller aider ces deux gars qui n'étaient même pas ses amis.

Étrangement, il prit la décision que son esprit ne lui recommandait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, la petite voix dans sa tête lui hurla que leur crétinerie commençait à être contagieuse.

– Et, le – euh – le machin électrique ! Par ici !

Il baissa la tête au moment où l'un deux se jeta sur lui pour tenter de le décapiter, et roula un peu plus loin.

– Les gars, va falloir faire quelque chose là !

Il esquiva deux attaques de plus, mais ne put retenir un cri lorsque quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa cheville et le fit valser dans les airs, en plus contre de le mur droit de la pièce.

Il vit des étoiles pendant un seconde, le corps endolori, puis tenta vaguement de se remettre debout. Malheureusement, d'autres fils s'avançaient déjà vers lui.

 _Kuroo et ses potes à la con !_

Tout à coup, le temps sembla s'arrêter. Alors qu'il fixait les gerbes d'électricités qui semblaient se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui, rampant au sol comme des serpents – marrant, il avait toujours cru adorer ça pourtant – elles disparurent soudainement et tout redevint inanimé.

Daishou cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, entendit Oikawa s'écraser au sol dans un juron, puis Bokuto s'exclama :

– J'ai toujours su que j'étais un génie !

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers lui et virent qu'il tenait dans ses mains une plaque tranchante avec laquelle il avait sectionné la base des fils.

– Pas con, hein ? Bon maintenant qu'on peut parler, il se passe quoi ?

 **XXX**

Kuroo sauta par dessus le cube de droite, évitant l'un de leur rayon juste avant qu'il ne lui arrive en pleine tête. Il lança une nouvelle flèche qui alla s'écraser contre sa peau jaunâtre sans aucun effet.

Il jura, puis lança à son ami :

– Putain, Iwa on fait quoi là ?

Ce dernier passa entre eux afin de le rejoindre rapidement, déviant leur tir avec son sabre.

– J'en sais rien, mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les tuer, comme les autres ! On doit juste trouver.

– Les gars ? grésilla soudain une voix.

– Oikawa !

Même Kuroo put remarquer le soulagement qui traversa Hajime.

– Tu foutais quoi au juste ?

– J'essayais de ne pas me faire électrocuter une deuxième fois. Vous êtes où là ?

– Dans la merde !

Un tir lui arriva dans l'épaule.

– Kuroo, il ne te reste que cinq points de vie ! Bon, Bokuto va vous rejoindre, Daishou, tu veux tenter ?

Ils n'entendirent pas sa réponse, mais les bruns purent facilement imaginer quelque chose comme : _tu peux toujours rêver le binoclard._

– Oui, bon, juste Bokuto.

– C'est pas comme si miss Suguru nous aurait servi à quelque chose.

– Kuroo, grogna la voix de ce dernier, t'es courant que je _t'entends_?

– Oikawa ! les interrompit soudain Hajime. On est face à des montres et on est en train de se faire défoncer, comment est-ce qu'on les tue les cubes ?

– Les cubes ? J'en sais rien, moi. Essayez de viser le sigle étrange qu'il y a sur eux.

Ils échangèrent un léger regard avant que Kuroo ne se jette sur le plus proche. En effet, sur la face du dessus, une sorte de logo rouge couvrait leur peau.

Il lança une fléchette en plein centre et ce dernier explosa.

– Bingo !

 **XXX**

– Transfert Bokuto.

Daishou haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire, presque impressionné par sa rapidité sur un clavier.

– Scanner Bokuto.

Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais il était tout de même légèrement curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait Lyoko vu de l'intérieur.

– Virtualisation.

Soudain, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran de gauche, montrant une vidéo en temps réel du hall de l'usine. Oikawa fronça les sourcils.

– C'est quoi ce truc ?

– On dirait une sorte de boule d'énergie...

– Merde, j'ai comme l'impression que ça urge là. Kei-chan ? Kei-chan tu m'entends ?

– Oikawa ? Vous êtes sur Lyoko ? Je sens des pulsations étranges qui viennent de la banquise, et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elles ne viennent pas de XANA.

– T'inquiète pas, je leur envoie tes coordonnées, ils vont t'aider à accéder à la tour.

Inquiet, il lança un regard sur la caméra.

– Il avance vers nous, non ?

Sur l'écran, une boule pleine d'électricité semblait se diriger droit vers eux.

Oikawa soupira.

– Je vais mettre la dé-virtualisation en automatique, comme ça si jamais je ne suis pas là... Les gars, vous m'entendez ?

– Pourquoi Bokuto est super classe ? hurla Kuroo. Je suis un gros matou et lui il a une grosse épée de la largeur de ma tête ? C'est une blague ? Je demande réparation !

Daishou et lui échangèrent un regard consterné, pour une fois bien d'accord sur la chose à faire.

– La ferme, sifflèrent-ils en même temps.

– Bon, continua le châtain. On va sûrement avoir un nouveau problème, alors écoutez bien : vous envoyez Kei-chan dans la tour rouge, et vos évitez de vous faire avoir, d'accord ? Et s'il-vous plaît, dépêchez vous. Je pense qu'on ne va pas tenir longtemps.

 **XXX**

Akaashi courait au milieu de la banquise. Si les amis d'Oikawa étaient seuls dans Lyoko, c'était pour lui permettre d'enfin accéder à cette tour. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, et la voix inquiète du châtain ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré : il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans leur monde, mais s'il ne se grouillait pas, ils étaient sûrement tous dans la mouise.

Tout à coup, il crut apercevoir quelque chose au loin.

Trois personnes se battaient contre des cubes, sautant et esquivant comme ils le pouvaient. Un grand crabe arriva derrière le garçon à la grande épée, et il ne put retenir son cri :

– Attention, derrière !

Leurs regards se croisèrent, puis il se retourna, roula sur le coté, sauta sur sa tête et planta son épée dans sa carapace.

– Moi je dis que c'est injuste qu'il prenne le plis aussi vite, grogna celui habillé tout en violet.

Akaashi lui lança un petit regard étonné, puis son attention se reporta sur celui aux cheveux argents.

– Je...

– Kei-chan, c'est ça ? Maintenant je comprends mieux ce qu'Oikawa te trouve, t'es super mignon dans ton genre !

Le brun habillé en samourai frappa celui qui venait de parler derrière la tête.

– Kuroo, un peu de respect, tu veux ? Désolé pour mon ami, s'excusa t-il en lui tendant une main. Je m'appelle Iwaizumi.

– Et moi Kuroo.

– Bokuto...

Son regard restait fixé sur lui, et Akaashi finit par détourné le regard. Était-ce donc ça qu'Oikawa appelait gêne ?

– Donc, si j'ai bien compris, reprit Iwaizumi, on doit t'emmener là bas ? On ferait mieux de se dépêcher, Oikawa ne répond plus.

Ils hochèrent la tête, mais au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à repartir, un tir venu de nulle part toucha Kuroo en pleine poitrine et ce dernier s'effaça dans une pluie de pixel.

– Kuroo !

Un deuxième tir atteint Hajime dans le dos et ce dernier subit rapidement le même sort.

– Merde ! Akaashi, cours !

Et Bokuto lui prit la main avant de sprinter vers un bloc d'iceberg.

 **XXX**

Deux scanners s'ouvrirent dans un nuage de vapeur et deux garçons s'en extirpèrent, essoufflés.

– Putain on est en vie, gémit Hajime en s'allongeant sur le sol.

– Parle pour toi, lui répondit Kuroo. J'ai tellement la gerbe, mec...

Le premier secoua la tête, puis tenta de se remettre sur ses jambes tremblantes.

– Il faut qu'on rejoigne Oikawa.

– T'es vraiment sûr qu'on peut pas attendre encore quelques secondes... ?

– Daishou aussi doit être avec lui.

Kuroo grogna.

– Bon, d'accord, on y va.

 **XXX**

Bokuto courut jusqu'à l'un des cubes et planta son épée sur la face du dessus.

– Akaashi, baisse toi !

Il envoya sa lame valser dans les airs, passant juste au dessus de ce dernier, puis fit exploser l'un des monstres qui se trouvaient derrière le petit brun.

– Rien de cassé ?

– Non ça va. Merci.

Il le regarda récupérer son arme, puis reprit leur course en direction de la tour.

– Akaashi ?

– Oui ?

– Fais attention à toi.

Puis Bokuto fit demi-tour, se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers le groupe qui s'approchait d'eux, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre.

 **XXX**

– Daishou !

Ce fut la voix de Kuroo qui le sortit de sa torpeur. La douleur était-elle qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : s'évanouir. Malheureusement, l'électricité qui traversait son corps encore et encore ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser de répit, si bien qu'il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, le corps tendu comme une arbalète.

En voyant que cette boule étrange s'approchait un peu trop dangereusement de l'unité de l'ordinateur, Oikawa l'avait regardé dans les yeux puis lui avait tout simplement dit : _Il faut qu'on aille faire diversion._

À présent, ce dernier était en train de se faire étrangler contre l'un des murs du hall, et Daishou ne passait décidément pas un meilleur moment.

Et ce chien aboyait décidément bien trop pour son propre bien.

– Oikawa !

Iwaizumi se jeta sur les fils, les forçant à lâcher prise, puis prit son meilleur ami dans ses bras, les yeux écarquillés.

– Ça va ?

– Tout baigne, croassa t-il. Il faut... il faut que je remonte... j'ai un pro – gramme qui pourrait …

Soudain, la douleur qui enserrerait Suguru disparue, remplacée par une paire de mains et une visage inquiet.

– Qui aurait pu deviner que la plus grosse chochotte que ce lycée ait jamais vu puisse en fait avoir un peu de courage en elle ?

 _La ferme, imbécile._

Mais il ne put rien dire, et ferma tout simplement les yeux.

 **XXX**

Lorsqu'Akaashi traversa la parois de la tour, il sentit immédiatement la différence : elle était emprunt d'une sorte de malveillance, et il était certain que si sa peau avait pu frissonner, elle l'aurait fait.

Il avança jusqu'au centre de la plate-forme, puis ferma les yeux afin de sentir les circuits qui allaient lui permettre de monter. Dans les faits, le brun ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment il savait que ce qu'il devait faire se trouvait en haut, mais son instinct lui soufflait ce qu'il devait faire, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà fait...

Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et il se laissa doucement porter.

En arrivant, il fit de nouveau quelques pas, puis sursauta lorsqu'un panneau transparent arriva devant lui.

 _Code XANA._

 __Effacer__

 _Code Keiji._

– Tour désactivée, chuchota-il dans le silence.

 **XXX**

Le monte-charge émit un nouveau grincement inquiétant, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur la salle de contrôle.

– Le clavier, murmura t-il.

Portant Oikawa sur son dos, Hajime se dirigea vers son fauteuil d'un pas lent, puis le déposa dessus.

– J'avais découvert un programme la nuit dernière, commença t-il en tapotant sur les touches. Si on peut virtualiser quelqu'un, alors peut-être que ça...

Il regarda son meilleur ami.

– Iwa-chan, je suis désolé...

– Ne raconte pas de conneries. Tu as raison, il est plutôt sympa Akaashi, en fait.

Doucement, il rapprocha son visage du sien, puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

– Fais ce que tu as a faire.

Oikawa déglutit, puis leva son doigt.

Il appuya sur entrée.

– Retour vers le passé.

 **XXX**

La voix du professeur Ukai résonna dans la salle :

– Je vous dérange, peut-être ?

Tous les autres élèves se retournèrent vers eux. Quelqu'un ricana.

– Oh, vous savez bien que votre présence est toujours très réconfortante, coach, répondit Kuroo avec un rictus.

Bokuto et lui échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

– Je t'ai déjà dit qu'en dehors du gymnase, c'est professeur Ukai pour toi, Kuroo.

Il entoura l'une des formules mathématiques écrites au tableau.

– Mais peut-être peux-tu me donner la réponse à la question que je viens de poser ?

Dans les premiers rangs, le brun aperçut Daishou qui le regardait avec un petit rictus. Presque aussitôt, il ne put retenir le soupir de soulagement qui passa ses lèvres.

– Il faut utiliser la troisième formule et replacer X en fonction des besoins. Ici, ça donne 17,5 en résultat final, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Ukai ouvrit la bouche comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et des petits chuchotement épatés résonnèrent dans la salle.

– Euh, oui, c'est exact. Merci, Kuroo.

– Pas de quoi, professeur.

Même Daishou le regardait comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.

Il lui offrit un petit clin d'œil.

 **XXX**

– Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu saurais répondre à cette question, bravo, le félicita Oikawa en sortant du cours.

– Quoi, t'as oublié ? C'est toi qui m'a donné la réponse.

– Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

– Et bien, dans la première version. Juste avant qu'on ne finisse tous sur Lyoko, avec Akaashi.

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux.

– Qu – quoi ? Comment tu – vous savez pour Akaashi ?

Bokuto pencha la tête d'un coté.

– C'est bizarre, on dirait qu'il a subit le retour, lui aussi.

Kuroo fronça les sourcils. Tout à coup, quelqu'un le bouscula en donnant un coup dans son épaule, et il papillonna des yeux en constatant que c'était Daishou.

– Oops, pardonnez moi monsieur le génie. Il semblerait que votre tête soit bien trop grosse pour un couloir de cette taille.

Puis il s'éloigna avec sa démarche assurée habituelle.

 **XXX**

– Et bien ça alors..., murmura Oikawa. Vous voulez dire qu'on a vraiment fait tout ça, et que je ne m'en souviens même pas ?

Iwaizumi marmonna quelque chose d'un air renfrogné, puis soupira.

– Si tu ne t'en souviens pas tant pis : l'important c'est que ça ait marché. Daishou était vraiment dans un sale état.

– Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Daishou était là aussi. Lui non plus n'a pas l'air de se souvenir de grand chose.

– Ouais, confirma Kuroo. Peut-être que c'est parce que vous êtes les deux seuls à ne pas avoir été sur Lyoko ?

– C'est possible, confirma Bokuto. Après tout, comme le retour vers le passé est en lien avec l'ordinateur, peut-être qu'on a pas été affecté simplement parce qu'on l'a vu de l'intérieur.

– Je rêve où Bokuto vient de dire un truc intelligent ?

Iwaizumi haussa les épaules.

– Que veux-tu, les choses ont changé.

Ils se sourirent.

– Mais du coup..., continua Tooru. Il ne serait pas plus prudent d'éteindre l'ordinateur ?

À leur grande surprise, ce fut Bokuto qui répondit :

– On ne peut pas faire ça, Akaashi est à l'intérieur !

– Quoi, toi aussi tu fais parti de son fan-club, maintenant ? Rala Kuroo.

– Il n'a pas tord, rétorqua Hajime. Maintenant, on sait comment contrer XANA si jamais il attaque encore. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen de le ramener ici, non ?

Tooru hocha vivement la tête.

– Si on peut vous faire parvenir là bas, on peut sûrement faire l'inverse avec lui. Et une fois matérialisé, on éteint l'ordinateur et hop, plus de virus.

– Ça veut dire que maintenant, on peut se considérer comme des Lyoko-guerriers ?

– Des quoi ?

– Oh, allez, vous trouvez pas ça classe ?

– Mais ça veut dire que je vais devoir me matérialiser aussi ?

– Sûrement ouais. Après les cours, on te fera plonger à ton tour.

– J'espère qu'il sera un gros animal coloré, murmura Kuroo.

– Et au fait, tu comptes en parler à Daishou ? Il a quand même risqué sa vie pour nous sauver, peut-être qu'au final il n'est pas si...

– Pas pour l'instant. Je vais le faire mariner encore un peu.

Oikawa leva les yeux au ciel.

– Si discret, susurra t-il.

– Quoi, tu peux parler toi ! Tu t'es pas vu, hein.

– Quoi ?

– Hein ?

– Temps mort !

* * *

Des bisous !


End file.
